Nothing is as it Seems
by Arwennicole
Summary: Edward and Bella were high school sweethearts, however something happened that tore them apart. Bella transfers to Dartmouth, moving in with her sister, Alice, and her brother-in-law, Jasper. What she runs into is the last thing she expected. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is as it Seems

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Twilight Saga_ Stephenie Meyer does.

Summary: Edward and Bella were high school sweethearts, however something happened that tore them apart. Bella transfers to Dartmouth, moving in with her sister, Alice, and her brother-in-law, Jasper. What she runs into is the last thing she expected. Will Bella get the answers she's been looking for?

Nothing is as it Seems

Chapter 1: New Home

Bella sighed as she loaded the last box into her room. "That would be the last of it," she informed. She looked up when Jasper came in. "Thanks for letting us move in," she commented.

"No worries, your sister was begging," he teased.

Alice smiled as she walked in, hugging her sister. "It'll be great to have you and Nessie here," she commented. Bella winced.

"Please stop calling her that, I didn't name her that when the nurse asked me what I'm naming her," she sighed.

Jasper laughed when a two-year-old ran in. "Mama mama!" She called, wrapping her arms around her mother's legs.

She had waist-length curly bronze colored hair, green eyes, she was wearing little white sneakers, blue jeans, and a purple t-shirt.

Bella lifted her up with a smile. "Do you like your new room Renesmee?" She asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

In the two-year-old's arms was a stuffed wolf, a gift from Bella's friend, Renesmee's godfather, Jacob. "Yeah we'll enjoy living with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper won't we?" She asked. The toddler nodded beaming. "Without putting her in frilly dresses," Bella added.

"You ruin all the fun," Alice whined.

Jasper laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Jazz help me out here," Bella pleaded. Jasper held his hands up.

"Nope, you guys can handle this," he chuckled, leaving the room.

"Chicken," Bella muttered.

He continued laughing as he walked away. "Where is he taking off to in such a hurry?" Bella asked curiously.

"You know Jazzy, he never misses a history class," Alice replied, leaning against the doorframe.

"True," Bella agreed smiling.

Renesmee was resting her head on her mother's shoulder, her eyes drooping a little. "It's about time for someone's nap isn't it?" Bella asked.

"No nap," the toddler muttered.

Bella smiled, kissing the top of her head. She carried her daughter into her room, setting her down on her bed. "You dream sweet dreams," she whispered to her daughter, stroking her hair. Renesmee smiled a little before falling asleep with the stuffed wolf clutched in her arms.

"Renesmee wasn't really happy about leaving Forks was she?" Alice asked quietly as Bella left the room.  
"No, Jake wasn't either, but you know I would like to get my degree. I only planned on staying in Forks until she was two before I was able to transfer out of the community college and into Dartmouth," she replied sitting down.

Alice nodded and sat down on the couch. "How have you been doing?" She asked. Bella glanced at her.

"I'm doing better honestly. You know, it's not like I'm seventeen and I'm going to lie in bed and cry over and over for him," she replied.

Alice rested her hand on her sister's shoulder. They looked up when the door opened. "I hear my two baby sisters are here," a familiar voice commented.

"Hey Emmett," Bella answered, standing up.

She walked over and let out a shriek when he lifted her up off the floor, swinging her around. "Man it's been a long time," he commented, setting her down on the floor.

"Yeah, well, you and Rosalie stopped coming back to Forks after the wedding," she answered, playfully punching his shoulder.

Rosalie smiled a little. "Hey Bella," she greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

Bella was surprised when Rosalie suddenly hugged her, after a few minutes she hugged her back before Rosalie pulled away. "Where's that little niece of mine?" Emmett asked.

"She's in her bedroom, she finally went to take her nap," Bella answered.

"Damn," Emmett muttered, sitting down.

Rosalie rolled her eyes a little. "Well, he has been attached to Nessie since the day she was born," she pointed out. Bella winced, wishing everyone would stop calling her daughter by that nickname. Everyone sat down and started catching up on everything.

"What have you and Rosalie been up to?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well, Emmett's been coaching the high school football team and I'm still working at the daycare," Rosalie replied.

Bella smiled, Emmett and Rosalie had gotten married right out of high school three years ago. A year after that, Jasper and Alice had their own wedding. Jasper was going to college with a history major and Alice was going for fashion designing. They all grew up in Forks together, Emmett, Bella, and Alice's parents were good friends to the Cullen family. "Actually, Rosie and I have an announcement," Emmett informed.

Bella snapped out of her daydream and looked up. "Wanna tell them Rosie?" Emmett asked. Rosalie now had the biggest smile on her face.

"We're having a baby," she announced happily.

Alice shrieked and ran over to hug her. "Yay! Another baby!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"Alice! Renesmee's sleeping," Bella scolded lightly, but smiling.

She got up from her chair with a smile. "Congratulations," she told them, hugging them both.

"Thanks Bells," Emmett answered.

Rosalie let out a sigh of relief. "How far along are you?" Bella asked.

"About eight weeks now," she replied happily.

Bella smiled a little, seeing the glow in Rosalie as she started talking about her pregnancy. She glanced over at the room where her daughter slept. Her smile faded a little. "_If only I was as happy as Rosalie is_," she thought to herself. She sat back down and started joining in with the conversation about the pregnancy and what Emmett and Rosalie's plans were.


	2. The Past Returns

Chapter 2: The Past Returns

Bella sighed as she got ready for her first day of class. Renesmee was at the table eating the waffles she had made for her. "Okay sweetie, mama's going to class, you be good for Aunt Alice," she told her daughter.

"Otay mama," Renesmee answered smiling.

Bella kissed the side of her daughter's head before grabbing her bag and leaving the apartment.

----------------------------

Bella pulled up at the school and got out of her truck, closing the door. She pushed her hair out of her eyes as she walked up the stairs. She walked into the school and a smile came across her face. She had transferred to Dartmouth after going to a community college for a couple of a years.

She walked around the school, looking at her schedule for her classes. She bit her lower lip as her mind started to drift a little when she found her first class. She sat at her desk and closed her eyes for a second.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella let out a gasp as tears fell down her face. "Bella, you're so close," Carlisle insisted. She shook her head, letting out a sob.

"No, I don't want to do this anymore," she sobbed.

"You have to, you're so close," Jacob answered.

She gripped Jacob's hand and let out a small scream. She fell back against Jacob's arm when the pain finally passed and a baby's scream filled the room. "It's a girl Bella," Carlisle told her as he quickly wrapped the baby up, placing her on Bella's stomach. Bella looked at Carlisle in disbelief.

"A girl? I thought it would be a boy…" she said quietly.

He chuckled softly. "No, it's a girl," he assured her. Bella held her daughter in her arms with a small smile on her face.

"I guess I'll have to think of a name for a girl," she said quietly.

Jacob smiled, his hand resting on his best friend's shoulder. "She's beautiful," he commented. Bella held her daughter's hand letting out a sigh.

"She is beautiful," she whispered softly.

She kissed her daughter's forehead with a smile.

(End Flashback)

Bella opened her eyes to see her daughter's picture staring back at her. She smiled a little, moving her fingers over the picture before the bell rang. "Welcome class," the professor greeted. She reached into her bag and pulled out her book and notebook as he started his lecture.

After class, Bella was walking to her next class when she bumped into someone. She gasped when their books were all over the floor. "I'm so sorry," she told the person.

"Don't wo…Bella?" The person asked.

Bella looked up and her entire world fell at who was standing in front of her. "Edward…" she said quietly. She got down on the floor and gathered her books.

"Here…" he started, bending down to help her.

"I don't need your help," she insisted.

She grabbed her books and stood up from the floor again. "Bella…" he started.

"I have to go," she said quickly.

She looked into his green eyes and felt the same heartbreak. However, she just walked by him, acting like he wasn't even there.

--------------------

Later on, Bella arrived home and Renesmee ran to greet her "Mama!" she called beaming. Bella lifted her daughter up, kissing her forehead.

"Hey sweetie," Bella greeted quietly, kissing the side of her head.

Renesmee smiled as she hugged her mother tight. "I missed you today," Bella said quietly, kissing the side of her head again. She had Renesmee sit on her hip. "Alice?" She called. Alice walked out of the toddler's bedroom with an innocent smile on her face. "Alice…what did you do?" She asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alice replied innocently.

Bella stared at her sister for a second. "The last time you said that, Renesmee was two-months-old and I went to check on her to find her in a pink frilly dress with a white bonnet on her head," she commented.

"I did no such thing," Alice insisted.

"I have the Polaroid's of it Alice," Bella answered with a sigh.

Bella walked into her daughter's room and her mouth dropped. "Alice, what was wrong with the stuff I put up?" She asked with a sigh.

"They made the room look blah," Alice answered.

"You're obsessed with pink," Bella muttered.

She set Renesmee on the bed and looked at the pink drapes with ballerinas on it. "You can't be serious about these drapes," she insisted.

"What even you did ballet," Alice pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah and I was bad at it," Bella replied as she took the drapes down.

Renesmee was on the bed giggling. "Where are the purple drapes?" Bella asked.

"In the closet, you really know how to spoil a girl's fun," the young woman whined.

Bella rolled her eyes as she got the drapes out of the closet and put them back up. "Stop trying to girly my daughter up," she laughed. Renesmee gently gripped a lock of her mother's hair.

"Well she's a girl," Alice pointed out.

"Yeah, but not one to be dolled up like a china doll," Bella answered with a sigh as she left the room.

Bella moved out onto the balcony of the apartment and sat down in one of the chairs with Renesmee in her lap. Renesmee started babbling to her mother in her baby talk. Bella smiled as she held Renesmee's hands, making her clap. The toddler giggled hysterically. Bella kissed her daughter's forehead again and let out a sigh. "Mama," the little girl said quietly in a sing song voice.

-------------------------------

Back on campus, Edward walked up the steps when he stopped and leaned against the wall. Seeing Bella again brought back all the painful memories, all the reasons why he left Forks in the first place. He pinched the bridge of his nose before walking up the stairs to his dorm room.

Once in the dorm room, he threw his books on the floor and lied back on his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to think back on better times before he left Forks. "It doesn't matter, she's with Jacob now," he muttered.


	3. The Memories

Chapter 3: The Memories

Bella sighed as she sat in the library with her homework when she felt a tug on her shirt. "Mama," Renesmee called. She held up a children's book. Bella smiled as she stood up, leaving her homework in it's place on the table before picking her daughter up and moved over to the pillows.

She sat down with her daughter in her lap. "What book did you pick out today?" She asked smiling. Bella looked at the book. "Goldilocks huh?" She asked. She sat back against the wall and opened the book as she started to quietly read to the toddler.

Bella smiled to see her daughter's shining eyes at the pictures. She kissed the side of her head at one point while she continued to read. When it came to being a mother, Bella never pictured becoming one. She always thought of getting a career and everything, but having children was the last thing on her mind. However, the day she found out she was pregnant with Renesmee, her thoughts changed on motherhood. She had thought over all the options, abortion, adoption, but she rejected them both. She couldn't punish a baby for living she also couldn't carry the baby for nine months and then give it away.

**_The moment Bella looked into her daughter's face, she was attached. Now, two years later she still adored the little girl. She felt that it would've been better if Edward was by her side during the time she was pregnant and during the times she needed him raising Renesmee. "Mama," Renesmee pouted, pointing to the book. Bella realized she had she had stopped reading._**

"Sorry," she said quietly.

She turned the page in the book and continued reading quietly.

-------------------------------

When they returned to the apartment, Renesmee was asleep with her head on Bella's shoulder. "You guys got back later than expected," Jasper commented.

"Yeah, got to reading," Bella replied putting her backpack on the floor.  
"Want me to take her?" Jasper asked.

"No I've got her," Bella replied.

She carried Renesmee to her bedroom and set her down on the bed, stroking her hair gently. She looked at the photograph on her daughter's nightstand. It was of her and Edward, during their prom. She smiled sadly as she covered Renesmee up and picked the picture up in her hands.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella walked down the stairs in her prom dress with Alice. "Doesn't she look amazing?!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"Not as amazing as you," Jasper replied grinning as he pulled Alice to him.

Edward was looking at her with shining eyes. "You're perfect," he said quietly.

"Thanks," Bella answered.

She started to take a step when she slipped and fell. Edward quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor. "Clumsiness never takes a break does it?" he quipped lightly. She laughed a little before he set her back up on her feet.

"Look this way kids," Charlie chuckled.

Edward stood behind Bella, his arms wrapped around her waist. Bella had her hands over his with a smile and the camera flash went off.

(End Flashback)

Bella moved her fingers over the picture with a heavy sigh. Then her mind drifted back to the other day when she ran into him. Her heart ached at the thought, for two years she thought of seeing him again and when she did see him, she just felt so angry and hurt with him she couldn't even look at him. He disappeared on her, he left her alone and pregnant. She had to rely on her sister, brother, father, mother, and her best friend for help. She couldn't rely on the person she wanted to rely on. She saw the tear drops on the picture and she realized she was crying. She put the picture down on the nightstand and left the room.

Jasper was reading when Bella hurried out onto the balcony. "Bella?" he called quietly. He put the book aside and went after her.

Bella stood out on the balcony, leaning against the rail, sniffling. "Bells, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, leaning against the rail. She sniffled again, wiping the tears from her face.

"Nothing I'm fine," she answered.

He pushed his fingers through his hair. "Is this about running into Edward the other day?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

Jasper handed her a tissue. "Bells, you're not going to wake up one day and the hurt will go away," he told her.

"It's been two years Jasper I should be over him," she answered.

Jasper was quiet for a minute. "I want to hate him, I want to go up to him and tell him how much I hate him," she added.

"Then what's stopping you?" He asked.

She let out a sigh.. "Because honestly, Jasper, it would all be a lie," she whispered. He rested his hand over hers and Bella sighed sadly. "Because there's so much there to just throw all away. The memories, the fact that I got a daughter out of the relationship," she answered. She swallowed hard. "I don't even know why he left, he just left. His own parents don't know what happened to him until I told them he was here!" She exclaimed quietly.

"Well for that I'm sure when Emmett finds him Edward's going to regret disappearing and scaring all of us," Jasper answered chuckling.

Bella laughed a little at the idea. "You know he didn't see what it did to all of us. What it did to Esme," she commented.

"As his brother, I won't sit here and defend him because even I'm angry with him. Mom didn't leave her room for the longest time," he answered.

"I remember that," she said quietly.

Jasper leaned back on the railing looking at the stars. "Either way, when we all see Edward again, there will be hell to pay because what he did was the most selfish thing that he had ever done. I had never known him for being so selfish," he commented.

"I know, which is what confuses me even more about why he did what he did. Edward never once did something like this because of how it would affect us all," she answered.

Jasper sighed. "I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll get answers for our questions soon enough," he said quietly. Bella nodded her head slowly and they looked out towards the city.

----------------------

At school the next day, Bella was walking around the campus, heading towards her next class when she saw Edward sitting under a tree. He had a few books open and he was talking to a girl, they both appeared to be studying.

Edward looked up and saw Bella standing towards the entrance of the school. They both held eye contact for a few minutes before he turned and looked back over to the girl next to him.

Bella let out a deep breath before she walked over to him. "Excuse me," she told the girl. Before Edward could react, Bella smacked him.

"What the hell?!" the girl exclaimed.

"That's for disappearing on us and worrying about you!" Bella snapped at Edward angrily.

She took off a ring that was on her right hand, throwing it at him. "Now it's officially over!" She snapped before storming away. Edward watched her walk away before he bent down and picked the ring up, recognizing it immediately as it sat in his hand. It was the promise ring he gave her junior year of high school.

"She still kept it…" he said quietly, stunned.

"Come on Eddie, we'll be late," the girl told him grabbing his hand and led him towards their class.

Edward followed her, but he was looking where Bella retreated to. He let out a deep breath and followed her inside their class.


	4. Visits

Chapter 4: Visits

Bella sighed as she walked down the stairs when she spotted Edward at the bottom of the stairs. "What do you want?" She asked irritated.

"Bella we need to talk," he answered.

"No we don't, we have nothing to talk about," she told him.

She walked by him when Edward grabbed her arm. "Let go of me Edward," she told him angrily.

"We need to talk," he insisted.

"No! Let go," she hissed ripping her arm away.

Edward sighed. "You didn't care two years ago, why would you now?" She asked angrily.

"You kept this," he commented, holding up the promise ring.

"Yeah, just until I was able to throw it back at you," she answered.

She glared at him. "You broke my heart Edward, you left and never gave us any reason why," she told him. She grabbed her bag that she had dropped on the floor. "Just leave me alone Edward," she added before leaving.

------------------

Bella came home to find Renesmee coloring in her coloring book. "Hey sweetie," she greeted. She walked over and kissed the side of her head.

"Mama," she giggled pointing to the picture.

"That's so beautiful," she told her daughter.

Renesmee giggled as Bella picked the picture up. "And we'll put it right here," she told her daughter hanging the picture on the refrigerator. Renesmee giggled clapping her hands. Bella lifted her daughter up, having her sit on her hip. "Were you good for Auntie Alice?" She asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good," Bella said quietly, kissing her cheek.

Bella set Renesmee down on the floor when the door opened. "Jakey!" The two-year-old exclaimed. Bella smiled.

"Jacob hi," she greeted.

Jacob lifted Renesmee up, smothering the toddler with kisses, making her giggle. "No kissies," she giggled.

"No kissies?" He asked.

She shook her head and he had the little girl sit on his side. "Hey Bells," he greeted, kissing her cheek.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Good, thought I'd come visit for a few days," he replied.

He made faces at Renesmee, making the toddler giggle. Bella sighed and sat down. "How's it going college girl?" He asked.

"Long," she replied.

She sat down at the kitchen table and Jacob sat down with Renesmee in his lap. "What's going on?" He asked. Bella bit her lower lip.

"I saw Edward again," she replied.

Jacob's eyes widened and he almost dropped the toddler in his lap. "You're joking," he told her in disbelief.

"I'm not, I'm serious, he goes to the same college as me," she replied.

Jacob set the toddler down on the floor and she ran off to play. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I smacked him and threw his ring back in his face," she replied.

He chuckled lightly, tapping her hand. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied.

She pushed her hair out of her eyes. "How did all this happen Jake? How did Edward and I go from being such a happy couple to this?" she asked. Jacob sat the tears glistening in her eyes. "Should he at least know that he's a father?" She asked.

"Do you think he'd want to know?" Jacob asked.

Bella sighed. "I should tell him, when I have the courage to look him in the eye without the urge to punching him," she replied. Jacob chuckled and sat back in his seat. "How are things with you and Leah?" She asked.

"Everything's going very well actually," he replied smiling.

Bella smiled, playing with her thumb ring. "I'm glad to hear that," she told him truthfully.

"Yeah, I'm opening my own shop too. I'd be able to fix bikes and cars, maybe even rebuild one of each to sell," he replied.  
"That's great," she told him.

Jacob smiled when Renesmee ran up to him. "Jakey look," she giggled, holding up her stuffed wolf.

"Hey wow you still have that old ratty thing?" He quipped, lifting her up again.

He kissed her cheek. "I gave you that the day you were born, sat right in the crib with you," he commented. Bella smiled a little, leaning against the table.

"Yep, not only that Jake wouldn't put you down for a half hour," she added.

Renesmee was beaming, these were her favorite stories in the whole world. "So where are you staying Jake?" She asked.

"At the hotel here," he replied.  
"That's silly you should stay here," she insisted.

"Nah, looks like everything's crowded anyways," he answered.

Bella smiled a little and looked up when Alice and Rosalie came back. "Bella! You won't believe what we found…" Alice started.

"Hey Jacob," Rosalie greeted half-heartedly.

"Hello Rosalie," Jacob answered in the same tone.

Rosalie put the bags down, a tiny bump showing as she took off her jacket. "Hey Rosalie, why did the blonde think she was pregnant with twins?" He asked. Rosalie remained quiet. "She took two pregnancy tests and they came back positive," he finished.

"Grow up Jacob," Rosalie muttered.

"Go shave something," Jacob answered.

They both shot glares at each other, while Bella and Alice were trying not to laugh. Renesmee was ignoring everyone, just playing with her stuff wolf, making her own animal sounds. Jacob chuckled before setting the toddler on the floor, watching her run off and play.

-------------------------

Edward was sitting in the library working on some notes for one of his classes when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. "Hello," his girlfriend, Tanya, greeted.

"Hey," he answered.

Tanya sat next to him, looking at the homework in front of him. "Edward this is so boring," she whined.

"I have a test Friday," he answered nonchalantly.

She pouted but then pushed his books aside, straddling his lap. "Tanya, get off," he insisted.

"Why?" She asked.

"I have homework to do that's why," he replied.

"Edward you're no fun," she whined.

Edward sighed before she placed her hands on his face, kissing him deeply. Edward kissed her back half-heartedly before pulling away. "Tanya, I have to work," he insisted. She let out a frustrated sigh before getting off his lap and watched him gather his books. Edward took out his pen and started writing down his notes again, not paying attention to the glares his girlfriend was giving him.


	5. A Day in the Park

Chapter 5: A Day in the Park

Bella smiled as she pushed Renesmee in a stroller. "Swings mama!" Renesmee exclaimed.

"You want to go on the swings?" She asked.

The toddler started bouncing excitedly in her stroller. "Swings mama!" she repeated. Bella unbuckled the belt around her daughter's waist and watched as she ran off towards the swings.

"Renesmee!" she called, hurrying after her.

She wrapped her arms around her daughter, swinging her around before putting her into the swing. "All fastened in?" She asked.

"Yep!" the toddler answered.

Bella grabbed the chains, pulling the swing back and let it go. Renesmee giggled softly as she swung back and forth. She gently pushed against the back of the swing, smiling. "Higher mama!" The toddler called out to her giggling.

"Any higher and your feet will touch the clouds," Bella answered smiling.

Renesmee giggled like crazy, gripping the chains on the swing.

After awhile, Bella had put out a picnic blanket and they were sitting on the blanket with their lunch. "What's that?" Bella asked as Renesmee held up an animal cracker.

"Beaw!" Renesmee replied.

Bella smiled as the two-year-old held the cookie up to her mouth. The young mother opened her mouth and Renesmee placed the cookie into her mouth. "Hmm thank you," she told her daughter smiling. Renesmee smiled and kissed her mother's cheek. Bella smiled softly, kissing her daughter's forehead. She lied down on the ground, looking up at the sky while Renesmee curled up to her side, burying her face into her hair. Bella moved her finger through her daughter's hair and let out a sigh.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella was sitting in class when she looked up when the door opened, hoping it was Edward but it was Rosalie. She had an upset look on her face. She gave Bella a gesture to follow her. Bella got up from her desk and followed her out of the classroom. "Rosalie what's going on?" She asked.

"Have you heard from Edward?" Rosalie asked.

Bella gave her a quizzical look. "Not since our fight yesterday…" she replied.

"Bella, he never came home last night," Rosalie told her.

Bella's face went pale. "You can't be serious, Edward always went home," she answered.

"Not last night, Bella, Edward's gone. His clothes are gone, he disappeared last night, he's not home," Rosalie told her.

Bella backed up against the wall shaking her head. "No…he didn't disappear," she whispered. She put her hand over her eyes as she started collapsing to the floor. Rosalie ran over and grabbed her arms. "No he's not gone, he can't be," she sobbed.

(End Flashback)

Bella let out a gasp when she woke up with tears on her face. She looked over to see Renesmee still asleep. She got up from the ground and picked her daughter up, carrying her over to the car. She made sure she was fastened into her car seat before grabbing their picnic stuff and put it in the trunk of her car.

Bella started driving home when her mind started drifting again.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella smiled as Edward spun her around in a circle. "I can't believe you talked me into coming," she commented.

"How many times do you repeat your last year of high school?" He asked smiling.

Bella laughed softly before he leaned forward, kissing her gently. She kissed him back, wrapping her arm around his neck. He pulled away with a crooked smile. "I love you," he whispered gently to her.

"I love you too," she answered.

Edward smiled as he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small ring. "Before you have a panic attack, it's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring," he told her. He took her ring hand and slid the ring onto her finger. "I promise to be here with you forever," he said quietly. Bella smiled gently, placing her hands on his arms.

"I like the sound of that," she answered.

He chuckled softly before kissing her again.

(End Flashback)

Bella wiped a stray tear from her face and looked at the empty right hand with a sad sigh. She looked into her rearview mirror to see Renesmee still fast asleep in her car seat. "I got the best part of him," she said quietly.

------------------------

Edward was lying wide awake in his bed, rubbing his throbbing his forehead. Two hours of hearing Tanya talk about nothing but herself was making him sick to his stomach to even think about anymore. He looked over to see Tanya fast asleep before he reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out the promise ring. He lied down on his back again and held the ring up to the dim light. It was in good condition yet. It still surprised him that Bella had kept it until the previous week when she threw it back in his face.

Edward let out a heavy sigh as he put the ring back into the drawer and closed his eyes as a dreamless sleep took over him.

-----------------------------

Bella pulled up to the house and Jasper came out. "We were wondering what happened to you guys," he commented.

"We fell asleep," she replied, lifting Renesmee out of the car.

"Do you want me to take her?" he asked.

"No, I've got her. Could you get the picnic basket stuff out of the trunk?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Jasper got the stuff out of the trunk and Bella carried Rensmee inside. "You've been crying…" Alice said quietly.

"I'm fine Alice, I'm just going to put Renesmee to bed and then I'm going to go to bed, I've had a long day," she answered.

Alice nodded her head slowly and looked over at her husband with a concern look on her face. "She'll be alright," he assured her. She nodded her head slowly and let out a sigh.

"I still worry," she said quietly.

"We all do darling," he replied.

He kissed the side of his wife's head before they went to put Bella's things away.

**Author's Note: Don't worry next chapter is Edward's POV. :)**


	6. An Unusual Day

Chapter 6: A Unusual Day

Edward was standing in the kitchen drinking his coffee when Tanya walked in. "Morning Edward," she greeted.

"Morning," he answered.

Tanya leaned against the counter. "Do you have to leave early?" She asked.

"Yes, actually, I'm already late," he replied.

He kissed her cheek before grabbing his bag and leaving the apartment.

Edward hurried down the stairs and out the door, heading towards his car.

After pulling up to the school, Edward got out of his car and put the alarm on it before he started walking towards the entrance of the school. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bella. He hid behind a building, peeking behind it to watch her. "So Bella I'll meet you at the café after class?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, as always," Bella replied laughing a little.

Edward let out a deep breath, the sound he missed hearing during the last two years. He missed everything about her. He missed her smile, her blush, the feel of her skin, he missed everything about her.

****

(Flashback)

__

Edward pulled up to Bella's house and reached into the passenger's seat of the car, grabbing the bouquet of blue carnations he bought. He got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk to Bella's house. "Bella…I'm sorry for what I said earlier…it was out of line…" he recited to himself. He was halfway up to Bella's house when he saw Bella and Jacob on the front porch.

He felt his heart sink deep into the very depths of his stomach when he saw Jacob sitting by Bella with his hands on her face, their faces were close together and then Bella hugged Jacob tight. He looked at the bouquet of flowers in his hand and threw them down on the ground.

(End Flashback)

Edward closed his eyes for a second, the same heartache he felt from that day coming right back to him. He walked up the stairs after her, just thinking of what could've happened if he didn't start that fight with Bella that day. He hurried up the stairs when Bella tripped and dropped all of her stuff. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she replied gathering her stuff.

Edward noticed the new scrape on her hand. "You should get that cleaned," he told her.

"Edward, I don't need your help, you've already done plenty," she answered yanking her arm away from him.

Bella gathered her things. "Bella, please, we need to talk," he told her.

"Talk about what?" She asked.

Edward closed his eyes for a second before following her. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I did, it was wrong and I'm sorry," he told her.

"Edward, you didn't hurt just me, you hurt your mother, your brother and your sister. Everyone in Forks had gone looking for you! We didn't know where you were! You could've been lying in a ditch dead or something," she answered.

Edward saw the pain in her eyes as she spoke. "You didn't hurt just me you hurt everyone, sorry just won't fix what you did," she told him walking away. Edward closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He walked back down the steps of the school, heading towards his car.

------------------------------

Edward grabbed his duffle from the baggage claim, sticking his sunglasses into his shirt pocket as he walked through the airport. He walked over to the car rental and got a car before heading towards a town he hadn't seen in two years.

He pulled up to a familiar house and let out a sigh as he walked up to the house, knocking on the door. He waited a few minutes before the door finally opened. "Edward…" a familiar voice said in shock. He looked up into the familiar eyes of his father.

"Hi dad…" he said quietly.

Carlisle walked over and hugged his son tight. Edward hugged him back after a few minutes, letting out a sigh. "Thank God you're okay," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry dad," Edward answered.

Carlisle was quiet before pulling away, leading his son into the house. "Where's mom?" He asked.

"She's in her garden," Carlisle replied.

Edward stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked out into the backyard where his mother was in her garden, fixing the flowers she had put in. "Mom?" He called quietly. Esme looked up and looked over to see her son there.

"Edward…" she whispered..

She got up, yanking off her gloves. She hurried over to him with tears in her eyes. "My baby boy," she said with tears in her eyes as she hugged him tight. Edward hugged her back, closing his eyes tight. It felt so great to feel the loving embrace of his mother. "My son," she whispered sobbing quietly. She pulled back, her hands on his face. "Oh you're so handsome…" she added quietly.

"I didn't change that much," he answered.

"Oh but you have. You have Edward," she said quietly.

She smiled gently before hugging him again. "My prayers have been answered," she whispered. Edward hugged her back and felt his father hugging them both.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he told them.

His parents continued to hug him, but he knew they would be talking to him later on. He just didn't want to get into that painful conversation with them yet.

After awhile, Edward sat in the living room with his parents. "Edward…what happened to you? Why did you disappear?" Carlisle asked. Edward rubbed his hands together nervously.

"I just couldn't stay in Forks. It's hard to explain, but I just couldn't stay," he replied.

"Edward you know you could always come to us when something was wrong, you didn't have to take the drastic measure of running away," Esme insisted.

"I know that now," he said quietly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. "Everyday I wish I could go back and fix what I did wrong," he said quietly. Esme reached over, placing her hand on her son's knee.

"There is no going back, only move forward," she answered.

He nodded his head slowly and sat back on the couch. "What made you decide to come home?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked at his parents and closed his eyes for a second.

"I saw Bella again," he replied.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other before looking at their son. "I saw her again and it just made me think of all the wrong I did and I should start fixing it," he added. Esme sat next to him, hugging him tight.

"I'm just so happy you're okay," she whispered gently.

Edward hugged her back, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry for worrying both of you, I wish I did it differently," he answered. Esme kissed the side of his head.

"You're here now," she assured him.

She pressed her forehead against the side of his head. "I'm just so happy you're home," she whispered.

"We're both happy you're home," Carlisle agreed.

"I'm not staying…I have to go back to Dartmouth," he told them.

Esme nodded her head slowly. "You will stay for the weekend won't you?" She asked.

"Of course," he replied.

Edward looked up on the mantle piece and saw a new picture up there. He got up and stood in front of the picture. It was Bella between Carlisle and Esme. They were in a hospital room and she had a pink bundle in her arms. "What's this?" He asked showing them the picture. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other again before looking over at Edward.

"That was taken the day Renesmee was born," Esme replied quietly.

"Renesmee? Who's Renesmee?" He asked.

"Bella's daughter," Carlisle replied.

Edward felt his heart ache a little, thinking it was Jacob's until Esme spoke up. "And your daughter Edward," she said quietly.


	7. Revelations

Chapter 7: Revelations

Edward was back in his car and he drove as fast as he could back to Dartmouth. Once he arrived, he got out of the car once he parked in the parking lot. He immediately looked around, trying to find Bella. He hurried towards the entrance of the school when he finally found her. "Bella," he called.

Bella looked up hen she heard someone calling for her. She sighed when she saw that it was Edward. "Gone for a weekend and you think I'll still talk to you?" She asked.

"Bella, I know," he answered.

"You know what?" She asked.

"I know about Renesmee," he replied.

Bella froze in her tracks and turned around to look at him. "How do you know about Renesmee?" She asked.

"My parents have a picture of her sitting on their mantle piece," he replied.

Bella held her books close to her chest. "Okay, so? You know you have a daughter so what?" She asked.

"Don't I have a right to see her?" He asked.

'You didn't seem to care about anyone when you disappeared, why would you care about seeing her now?" she asked.

"In my defense, I didn't know you were pregnant when I left Forks," he replied.

Bella glared at him. "You disappeared on the day I found out," she told him angrily. Edward saw the pain in her eyes. "You left the day I was going to tell you. I gave birth to our daughter without you there! Where were you!? Why did you leave us?!" She exclaimed. Edward remained quiet. "You stay away from us," she hissed before running up the stairs. Edward ran after her.

"Bella, I have the right to see my own child," he answered.

"She only has a picture of you, she doesn't really know who you are," she admitted to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"How do I tell a two-year-old that her daddy left and no one knows why?" She asked.

She walked over to the door of her classroom. "I'll think about it Edward, because you do have a right to see her, but I'll think about it. You're walking on thin ice here, very thin ice," she told him before walking into her classroom. Edward stood there with a heavy sigh before leaving.

--------------------

Rosalie stared at Bella in shock. "He went and saw mom and dad?" She asked.

"Apparently, because now he knows about Renesmee," she replied.

Emmett stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "He can see her, but I'm going with you," he informed. Bella sat back in her seat.

"What do you think he's going to do Em?" Bella asked.

"God only knows what he can do now," Emmett replied.

Bella looked over at Renesmee's bedroom to see the two-year-old playing with her stuffed animals. She walked over and squatted down in front of her daughter. "Hey baby," she said quietly.

"Hi mama," Renesmee answered.

She held up a stuffed cat. "Wanna pway?" She asked.

"I'd love to play," Bella replied.

Bella sat down on the floor with the stuffed animal in her hand. "Renesmee, you know that picture of daddy by your bed?" She asked.

"Yeah," Renesmee replied simply.

Bella made the stuffed cat walk across the floor. "How would you like to really meet your daddy?" She asked. The little girl looked up at her, her eyes twinkling.

"Weally?" She asked.

"Yeah, I found daddy and daddy wants to see you," Bella replied.

The toddler was beaming. "I wanna see daddy!" She exclaimed. Bella smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll talk to daddy tomorrow and we'll figure out when you can see him," Bella informed.

Renesmee was bouncing. "Yay!" She giggled. Bella lifted her daughter into her arms, kissing her forehead. She stroked her hair and let out a sigh.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella came out of the bathroom to see Jacob standing there. "Well did you do it?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"What does it say?" He asked.

"I don't know just give it a minute," she replied grabbing the box.

"Are you sure you did it right?" He asked.

Bella looked at her best friend with her eyebrow raised. "Jake, I can pee on a stick," she replied. He rubbed the back of his neck and Bella handed him the test. "Do you see anything?" Bella asked, looking at the directions.

"Well there are two lines," Jacob replied.

"What color are they?" She asked.

"They're like red," he replied.

She gave him a quizzical look and took the test from him. "The lines are pink Jake," she muttered, throwing the test into the trash along with the box as she ran out of the room.

"Bella," Jacob called, as he went after her.

Bella sat down on the porch and let out a heavy sigh as Jacob came out and sat next to her. "It's going to be okay Bells," he assured her.

"How is this going to be okay?" Bella asked.

Jacob sighed, shaking his head. "You have people here who love you," he answered. He placed his hands on her face, having her look at him. "Edward's there, your family's there, I'm here. You're not alone Bells, we'll help you," he assured her. Bella sighed and hugged him gently. Jacob hugged her back, rubbing her back soothingly.

(End Flashback)

Bella rubbed her daughter's back, kissing the side of her head.

----------------------

Bella sat in her car with Emmett in the passenger's seat and Renesmee in the backseat. "We could turn around," he commented.

"I promised Edward he could see Renesmee," she sighed.

They looked up when a silver Volvo pulled up. "That'll be him," she said quietly. They got out of the car and Bella got Renesmee out of the backseat.

Edward sat in his car, moving his fingers through his hair when he saw Bella and Emmett standing in the middle of the park. Bella had the little girl sitting on her hip. He reached over in the passenger's seat, grabbing a bag before getting out.

Bella stood there with Renesmee when Edward walked up. "Edward…this is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Renesmee…meet your daddy," she said quietly. She placed the toddler on the ground and Edward squatted down in front of her.

"Hi Renesmee," he greeted.

Renesmee ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hi daddy," she answered. Edward stood up from the ground, hugging her tight. Renesmee hugged him back with a huge smile on her face. "Daddy," she giggled. Edward kissed the side of her head, rubbing her back.

Bella was watching with a small smile on her face when Renesmee pulled away to look at Edward. "Daddy weaving again?" She asked. Edward shook his head.

"I'm not leaving again," he assured her.

Edward reached into the bag with his free hand, pulling out a bear. "I hope you like it," he told her. She giggled, taking the bear into her free arm.

"Thank you daddy," she answered.

Edward smiled and looked over at Bella and Emmett. Emmett was just watching him, his hand resting on Bella's shoulder in a protective way. He let out a sigh and hugged his child close to him.


	8. Confrontations

Chapter 8: Confrontations

Edward was walking out of school when he saw Emmett standing by his car. "Great…" he sighed.

"Hello Eddie," Emmett greeted sarcastically.

Edward stood with his keys in his hand when Rosalie got out of Emmett's jeep. "This keeps getting better," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward Anthony Cullen how dare you leave like you did!" She exclaimed.

"Rosie easy," Emmett answered.

"Shut up Emmett, this is my little brother as embarrassed as I am to say it," she snapped.

He remained quiet, crossing his arms over his chest. "So you know about Renesmee, I applaud your efforts to finally stepping up to the plate," she told him sarcastically.

"I didn't know she was pregnant when I left," Edward answered.

"You shouldn't have left in the first place!" She exclaimed.

"I had to leave!" He answered.

"You didn't have to leave! You didn't have to do anything! What Bella had to do was raise that little girl on her own without you because you became such a selfish basket case that you left us all!" She hissed, her eyes glaring daggers at him.

Edward unlocked his car walking over to it. "Rosalie, just do us all a favor and butt out for once," he answered. Before he could open the door Emmett had him thrown up against the side of the car.

"You listen here Edward. You used to be my best friend, hell you were the best man at my wedding to Rosie. But you hurt my baby sister, because of my baby sister and Renesmee I won't kill you. I will tell you this, next time you pull a piece of shit stunt like you did again, I don't care if you're Rosie and Jazz's brother or Renesmee's father, I'll kill you," Emmett snapped.

Edward yanked Emmett's hands off his shirt. "Just back off Emmett," he answered getting into his car. Rosalie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Emmett looked over at his wife, holding her hand.

"I love you Rosie, just keep the stress level down because I love the baby too," he told her chuckling lightly.

Rosalie let out a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I hate this Emmett," she said quietly. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently.

"I know, I do too," he answered, stroking her hair.

--------------------------

Bella was sitting outside reading a book when Edward came up to her. "Now what do you want?" She asked.

"Bella, please," he said quietly.

She stopped and looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"I just want to talk to you. I don't want to fight, I don't want to try to make moves on you. I just want to talk, please," he said quietly.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine," she answered, sitting back down. Edward sat down across from her.

"First…I know I was a complete asshole and I'm sorry that you had to raise Renesmee on your own," he told her sincerely.

Bella moved her fingers through her hair. "Edward, you hurt me, in the worse way possible. I don't even know what I did wrong," she answered. She twisted her thumb ring around on her finger. "I loved you, I loved you more than anything in this world. I never thought I'd see myself getting married, but then you came into my life. I wanted it all with you, I wanted it all and then you left me…" she started her voice breaking. Edward closed his eyes, regretting everything he did.

"I wish I could take back what I did," he said quietly.

"Why did you leave?" She asked.

She let out a deep breath, regaining her posture. "Why did you leave us?" She asked. He looked over at her.

"I'm was young and stupid. I went to your house and I saw you with Jacob. I thought…" he started.

Bella stared at him for a second. "You thought I was replacing you with Jacob? The guy's like my brother!" She exclaimed, hurt.

"I know," he answered.

Bella got up from the table. "I can't believe you Edward…I just…I just can't believe you," she told him walking away.

--------------------

The next day, Bella and Renesmee got off the plane and she felt the weight get lifted off her shoulders when she saw her father waiting for them. "Dad…" she said quietly. She walked over, hugging him tight. Charlie took his daughter into his arms, lifting her up off the floor. Tears were falling down her face. "Everything's all messed up dad," she said with a small sob. Charlie stroked his daughter's hair, hushing her gently.

"I'm here kid," he said quietly.

He set her down on the floor and picked Renesmee up. "Hey Ness," he greeted.

"Dad…" Bella sighed.

He chuckled softly as they left the airport.

----------------------------

Bella looked around the living room once they arrived and Charlie put Renesmee upstairs to Bella's old bedroom. She looked at the photographs he had hanging up on the wall. He had put it in an actual timeline for each kid. He had pictures up from when Emmett was born all the way up to when Renesmee was born. "She's out," Charlie commented. Bella looked over at her father and let out a sigh. "So Edward's back in the picture?" He asked.

"Well, he's in Renesmee's life," she replied.

She sat down on the couch. "Why does he affect me so much yet?" She asked.

"Bells, Edward has been part of your life for four years. Renesmee acts like him a lot of the time, of course it'll affect you," Charlie answered.

She rubbed her forehead, letting out a deep breath. "Dad are we going to talk about boys?" she asked laughing a little. Charlie couldn't help but laugh. "What do I do dad?" She asked.

"Bella…you never did anything to impress anyone. You always did what you felt was right," Charlie replied.

"Yeah I was always the oddball out of the family," she commented.

"Nah, you were just more like your dad," he replied with a small grin.

Bella smiled. "Your brother and sister just got your mother's big kid gene," he quipped. She nodded her head slowly, rubbing her hands together. "Bells, you need to do what you need to do, for yourself. Yes, keep him in Renesmee's life, because I regret everyday that I didn't fight for you kids when your mother took you away," he explained.

"Why didn't you?" She asked.

Charlie moved his finger through his hair. "I was young and stupid and thought everything your mother said was true. That my job would always keep me away from you guys and that it would be easier if I just let your mother keep you and I just get you during the summers. I was young and very stupid," He explained. Bella bit her lower lip. "Then in a blink of an eye, Emmett was a sophomore with his temps and you and Alice were Freshman and dating," he sighed.

"Dad…you have been a great parent. I mean, mom was too, but at least with you I wasn't taking care of you like I was mom," she answered.

Charlie chuckled softly before he turned on the television and they both sat there watching the baseball game that was on television.


	9. True Feelings

Chapter 9: True Feelings

Edward pulled up to the Swan house and got out of the car. Charlie had left a voicemail on his phone. He let out a deep breath as he got out of the car and Charlie was sitting on the stairs waiting for him. "Good afternoon Chief Swan," he greeted.

"Edward," Charlie answered.

Edward stood in front of the porch, his hands in his pockets. "I trusted you with my daughter, Edward," he commented.

"Yes sir," Edward answered.

"I trusted your brother with my other daughter, which one of you boys do you think still holds my favor?" Charlie asked.

Edward was silent. "At least when things got tough between Jasper and Alice, at least your brother stood his ground and stayed by Alice instead of taking off running at the first fight," he commented gruffly.

"I have no excuse for my actions sir," Edward answered.

Charlie remained quiet, shaking the beer can that was in his hand. "You and Jasper know that Alice and Bella are my two of my pride and joy. Emmett is also, but Emmett can take care of himself. Bella and Alice are my daughters and seeing Bella hurt so badly is the worse thing a parent should never _ever_ have to witness. Seeing Bella going to every doctor's appointment with a solemn look on her face because she knew you weren't there. You know the night Renesmee was born, after everyone left but me, do you know what Bella was doing?" Charlie asked.

"No sir," Edward replied.

"She cried, not out of joy like other mothers but grief," Charlie replied.

Edward looked at the ground. "Out of all the people in this town, I like your family. Except you are the biggest disappointment I have ever met," he commented. Edward winced a little. "You disappointed me Edward. You promised me the day you came to my house and introduced yourself, you promised you'd take care of my kid. Instead, my daughter's comes home from school one day, up in her room sobbing asking what she did wrong. Asking why you left her and why you didn't love her anymore," he added.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Edward answered.

"Bullshit, you knew exactly what you were doing," Charlie told him.

Edward sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I do care about your daughter sir," he said quietly.

"If you cared so much, you wouldn't have left her. You would've stayed," Charlie answered crushing his beer can and chucking it into the trashcan next to him.

Charlie cleared his throat and looked at the young man. "She's not here either, she took Renesmee to visit your parents. Don't go over there either because Bella doesn't have the strength to even look at you. I'm not a deaf man, Edward, I know when my daughter's crying at night over you still," he added. He got up from his spot on the porch and walked over to Edward. "Unlike Emmett I am that girl's father and if you do anything to hurt her again. Emmett will have to wait his turn because I will beat you to Timbuktu," he said angrily.

"I understand," Edward answered.

Charlie then grabbed Edward by the front of his jacket, yanking him closer. "Then buck up and be a man for once," he snapped before shoving him back and stormed into the house after that. Edward watched him go inside and walked back to his car.

Edward was now sitting outside the house and watching from his car to see Esme and Bella talking while Esme was holding Renesmee in her lap. They were laughing and having a good time. "Bella doesn't have the strength to even look at you," Charlie's words echoed in his head. His phone rang and he saw that it was Tanya. He sent it right to voicemail and pressed his forehead against the steering wheel. In the glove box in his car, he still had the engagement he was going to propose to Bella with after their graduation. He got out of the car and walked into the forest.

Once he was far enough away from his parents house, he looked towards the nearest tree and started kicking it and punching it. He stopped and slid to the ground with his head in his hands. He hated himself, he wanted to turn back time and change what he had done. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at his now bloody knuckles.

---------------------------

Bella smiled to see Renesmee in Esme's arms. "Bella I'm sorry," Esme told her. The younger woman shrugged her shoulders.

"What's done is done Esme," she answered quietly.

Esme looked over at Bella and smiled sadly. "You're still in love with him," she observed. Bella pulled a knee up to her chest.

"What makes you think that?" Bella asked.

Esme sighed a she rocked her granddaughter in her arms. "Carlisle and I were separated once," she commented. Bella gave her a quizzical look.

"You? You guys are still all over each other," she answered.

The older woman laughed lightly. "Do you think we never had our fights Bella?" She asked. Bella gave her a quizzical look. "It was right after Jasper and Rosalie were born, Carlisle and I were fighting constantly because we were tired. He was working nights and Jasper had colic so he was crying all the time. Well whenever he cried, he got Rosalie crying because she wanted just as much attention as Jasper," Esme explained.

"So what happened?" Bella asked.

"Well, I wanted it to work and I know Carlisle did too so we tried a lot of different things to try to keep our marriage together. The stress was added when I found out I was pregnant with Edward," she replied.

Bella bit her lower lip and Esme kissed the top of the toddler's head. "But you know, we loved each other enough that we would work through anything. We wouldn't give up no matter what," she added.

"But Carlisle didn't leave," Bella pointed out.

Esme sighed, stroking her granddaughter's hair. "No…but the threats were there between us both," she replied. She looked over at Bella to see her dazed. "Bella, I'm not going to tell you what to do. You haven't done anything just to please someone else," she pointed out. Bella laughed a little, wiping her tears away.

"If I did that I would've given Renesmee up like mom begged me to do," she muttered.

Esme sat back against the door of the house. "Bella…I have to ask…what is the one thing you want in this world. Something just for you, what would it be?" She asked. Bella felt the tears prick her eyes again and she let out a shaky sigh.

"If I could have anything, no strings attached, nothing. I'd want Edward," Bella replied.

The older woman was quiet and Bella moved her fingers through her hair. "I want to stop hating what he did and just wake up one morning and forgive him," she added. She let out another sigh. "I'd turn back time and have it so I ran to Edward telling him what was going on with me and not Jacob," she said quietly. Bella let out a small sob. "I would also want to stop loving him too so I can stop feeling these things. So I'd stop thinking of the what ifs and how things could've been. I want to forget," she admitted. Esme leaned over and hugged her with her free arm. "I want to forget," she repeated sobbing. She took Renesmee into her arms and cuddled her sleeping daughter close. "I'll raise Renesmee like I promised two years ago when I found out I was pregnant with her. She's mine, Edward can see her I won't deny his visitation, but she's mine," she added. Bella buried her face into her daughter's hair. "You're mine," she whispered.


	10. Bella's Invitation

Chapter 10: Bella's Invitation

Bella was in the park, pushing Renesmee on the swing. "Mama can we get ice cweam?" She asked.

"Maybe later if you're good," Bella replied.

The toddler beamed and Bella smiled before looking up to see Edward's Volvo pulling up. "Daddy!" The toddler exclaimed happily. Bella lifted her out of the swing and Renesmee ran to greet him with arms wide open. "DADDY! DADDY!" she shouted. Edward lifted her up with a smile.

"Hey there, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Good," Renesmee replied happily.

"Oh! She's adorable!" A voice exclaimed.

Bella felt nausea hit her hard when she saw Edward's girlfriend get out of the car. Renesmee's smile disappeared fast when she saw Tanya. "I want to play on the swings," she told her father. Edward put her down and she ran off as fast as she could before Tanya could get close. Bella lifted her daughter back up, having her sit on her hip.

"Actually sweetie, we have to go home, Auntie Alice has dinner waiting," she informed.

"Awww…" the toddler whined.

"Hey, remember what mama said," Bella pointed out.

Renesmee closed her mouth and Bella walked over to her car. "Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward asked.

"What?" She asked, getting Renesmee into her car seat.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd like it if Renesmee came over to my Christmas later this year," he informed.

"Is Tanya going to be there?" Bella asked.

"Yes…" Edward replied.

"You know Renesmee doesn't like her," Bella said quietly.

"Well what do you want me to do? Kick my girlfriend out because my daughter doesn't want to see her?" Edward asked.

"Doesn't she have family to spend that holiday with her?" Bella asked frustrated.

"Bella, please be fair here," Edward answered.

Bella closed the door to the car, leaning against it. "Edward, my daughter doesn't like Tanya," she commented quietly.

"I'm sorry I thought she was our daughter," Edward answered.

"You're still on thin ice about that," Bella said quietly, her eyes glaring at him.

Bella let out a frustrated sigh. "Besides, we were thinking of going back to Forks because dad already has Christmas plans for Renesmee," she added. Edward stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Dad adores her, you know that," she pointed out.

"Yeah I know," he sighed.

"If you want to spend Christmas with Renesmee, you go back to Forks and spend it with the whole family Edward. Christmas is a family holiday, not for my daughter to throw a tantrum," Bella answered.

He closed his mouth, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Edward, just come home and spend real time with your family," she said kindly, her hand on his arm. Edward let out a sigh and glanced over at Tanya to see her glaring at the two of them.

"Tell my mom to set an extra spot for me at the dinner table at her house," he told Bella.

Bella smiled a little. "See, that wasn't so bad," she pointed out. He chuckled lightly and he opened the car door.

"I'll see you later Renesmee," he told her.

"Bye daddy!" The toddler called happily.

Edward kissed the side of her head and looked at Bella. "I'll see you later Bella," he said quietly. Bella nodded her head slowly and watched him walk away.

------------------------------

Rosalie stared at her in shock. "You did what?!" She exclaimed. Emmett winced lightly, looking at Jasper.

"Jazz, I'm going to sleep here tonight," he told his brother-in-law.

"Well you can, but I'm going to the nearest motel," Jasper answered.

Bella looked at Rosalie. "He's part of the family Rosalie. He wants to spend Christmas with Renesmee. He's willing to come home this time," she insisted.

"I can't believe after what he's done you're willing to let him walk in like nothing's happened!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"It's called being the bigger person," Bella answered with a sigh.

The two sister-in-laws were glaring at each other. "Hey, cool it Rose. I could be meaner and have Jacob come with me to your house," she added.

"You wouldn't," Rosalie seethed.

"Try me," Bella answered.

Rosalie hissed before walking over to Emmett sitting down. Emmett cleared his throat and turned on the baseball game, pretending like he hadn't heard. "Hey Rosalie, I think you left your hairbrush on the counter, do you want it?" Bella asked.

"Shut up Bella!" Rosalie hissed.

Emmett was chuckling softly behind his hand. "If you want to sleep in your own bed you'll shut up too," she seethed. Emmett was laughing harder but he was disguising it with a cough. Rosalie rolled her eyes and punched his arm.

"Come on Rosie she was kidding," he insisted.

Bella looked over at Alice, who was also laughing. "You two are adults and you still go at each other like cats and dogs," she commented.

"Eh that's because we always know how to get at each other the right way," Bella answered with a shrug.

Alice was laughing still, wiping the tears from her face. "Well, it's not as bad as her and Jake," she pointed out.

"Oh hell no. At least I don't throw in a blonde joke whenever I get the chance like Jake does," Bella answered.

Bella put the last dish into the dishwasher. "I swear sometimes that man sits at home and cooks up more blonde jokes just for Rosalie when she's in town or when he's visiting here," she commented. Alice calmed down after awhile.

"So Edward's really coming back to Forks for Christmas?" She asked.

"If he really wants to try to be a better man he will," Bella replied as she sat on the counter.

"Do you think he'll come with Tanya?" Alice asked.

"I hope not. Renesmee just can't stand her. Neither can I, actually I'm trying to figure out what Edward's doing with her. We used to sit at our house after school and just make fun of those kind of girls," Bella replied.

"Oh she's the kind of girl that makes Rosalie look like a saint?" Alice asked.

"Past sainthood, she makes Rosalie look like an angel. At least Rosalie's not cruel to people on purpose. She's only cruel to those who are cruel to her. Tanya…my God she makes Rosalie's attitude look like a child's temper tantrum," Bella explained.

Alice winced and the two girls sighed. "Well, we'll see when it comes Christmas time," Bella said quietly as they went into the living room.


	11. Special holidays

Chapter 11: Special Holidays

Bella walked outside with Alice to see Charlie and Emmett trying to get the Christmas tree inside. "Dad please be careful," Bella insisted.

"Bells, I'm forty-two not eighty-two I know how to carry in a Christmas tree," Charlie answered.

Bella smiled as she had Renesmee sit on her hip. "Wow! Weal!" The toddler gasped.

"Yep, a real one," Emmett answered as they got the tree inside.

Bella looked over when Edward pulled up in his car. "DADDY!" She shouted. Edward got out, smiling.

"Hey Renesmee," he greeted as his daughter ran up to him.

He lifted her up, kissing her cheek. "What are you doing out here? It's cold," he commented.

"Hi daddy," she giggled.

Edward walked her back up to the house with a smile. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hi, I see Tanya's not here," Bella commented.

"I left without her," he answered.

Bella smiled a little, clearing her throat. "If you don't mind…I'd like to take Renesmee over to my parents' house," he told her.

"I think Renesmee would like to spend an evening with Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle wouldn't you?" Bella asked her daughter.

"Yeah," Renesmee replied happily.

Edward smiled and rubbed his daughter's back. "You'll bring her back later right? Dad's been waiting all week to get that tree decorated with Renesmee," Bella pointed out.

"No worries," Edward assured her.

Bella smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Before you go anywhere, you're going to get your jacket, gloves, and hat on," she told her daughter.

"Fine," the toddler pouted.

Edward chuckled softly, setting her down. "Hey Bells, I was wondering, how would you like to come up by my parents?" He asked. Bella bit her lower lip.

"That's sweet of you Edward…but I don't think that's a good idea," she replied.

Edward nodded his head slowly in understanding. "Maybe some other time," he told her before Renesmee came out.

"Yeah…maybe some other time," she agreed quietly.

Edward lifted Renesmee up and they left. Bella let out a deep breath, leaning against the doorframe of the front door. Rosalie came out, standing beside Bella. "You okay?" She asked. Bella glanced at her sister-in-law.

"Yeah," she replied quietly before going into the house.

-------------------------------

Two days before Christmas, Bella and Edward were walking with Renesmee through the forest, after hearing the toddler beg for twenty minutes. "I can't believe how much she enjoys the forest," Bella commented.

"We used to," he pointed out.

Bella stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket, clearing her throat nervously. Renesmee was staring at something and Edward walked over to her. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Look," she replied.

Edward looked in the snow and saw a track, but it was deep red. "Someone colowed the snow wed," Renesmee commented. Edward looked up and saw what made the snow red, a dead deer was lying not too far from the tracks.

"Come on Renesmee, let's go this way," he told her lifting her up and going down another trail.

Bella went after them and Edward smiled a little. "Hey, Renesmee, want to see something cool?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied excitedly.

Edward smiled as he walked up a hill with Bella following behind them. She recognized the trail all too well. Edward moved the toddler onto his back. "Hold on," he told her.

"Edward please be careful," Bella insisted.

"Trust me Bella," Edward answered.

Edward jumped up and grabbed a branch, swinging on the other side of a small ravine, making the toddler giggle excitedly. He looked over his shoulder at Bella. "Come on Bells," he told her. Bella rolled her eyes before she ran, jumped up, grabbed the branch and swung over to the other side.

"I still have it," she commented.

Edward laughed and he went up another hill. He pushed back some branches and let out a sigh. "It's still here," he said quietly. Bella smiled as Edward set Renesmee down and she ran around.

"Wow! Pwetty!" She exclaimed.

Bella bit her lower lip, this meadow was all too familiar to her. Especially since this was where Edward took her for their first date back in their Freshman year of high school. "Your special place," she commented.

"I thought she'd like to see it," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Renesmee sure loves it," she said quietly.

Edward stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Bella…I would like it if we started over…as friends," he suggested.

"We'll see," she answered.

Edward nodded his head slowly, clearing his throat. Bella smiled to see her daughter having the greatest time of her life in the meadow, making snow angels all over the place.

-------------------------

After awhile, Edward was sitting in his room, wrapping up a present when Rosalie came in. She couldn't help but giggle behind her hand. "What?" He asked.

"Edward, you were never good at wrapping," she replied.

She walked over and grabbed the box from him, fixing the wrapping paper for him. "I'm guessing this is for Renesmee?" She asked.

"No Rose I thought I'd give you the tea set," he replied.

Rosalie smiled a little. "I never had a chance to say congratulations," he told her. Rosalie stared at him.

"Trying to fix everything up?" She asked.

"I'm willing to try if you'll let me fix what I did to the family," Edward replied.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, sighing a little. "Well little brother, you have a lot to make up for," she commented. Edward smiled a little and let out a sigh. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Rosalie sat down on the floor. "What were you and Bella fighting about the day you left?" She asked. Edward glanced over at his older sister.

"We were fighting because I thought she was cheating on me with Jacob, it was stupid I know Rose so please don't start beating me over the head with a club," he muttered.

He moved his fingers through his hair. "I want to take it all back Rosalie. I want to take back all the shit I did, all the things I said. I was going to apologize to Bella the same damn day. I even stopped by and bought her flowers and I was going to beg for her forgiveness for putting that blame on her," he explained. Edward closed his eyes tight. "I hate myself Rosalie, I really do, you don't need to punish me for something I'm already punishing myself for, please stop punishing me too," he told her.

Rosalie sighed. "It's not just Bella you hurt Edward," she told him.

"I know! I hurt mom! I hurt dad! I hurt everyone! Stop kicking that shit in my face every time you walk into the damn room," he told her standing up.

Rosalie stood up from the floor. "Edward, what you did was irresponsible and selfish! You wrecked this entire family!" She exclaimed.

"Fine! I'm selfish! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I'm selfish!" Edward shouted.

Edward left the room and ran down the stairs grabbing his keys. "Edward!" Esme called before Edward slammed the front door closed. Jasper looked towards the stairs.

"What the hell Rose?!" Jasper exclaimed.

Rosalie sighed. "I went too far again," she answered.

---------------------------

Later that night, Edward still wasn't back and Esme was worried sick that he was gone again.

Bella was sitting in the living room when she overheard Jasper telling Emmett about where they found Edward's car. "It's sitting right outside the forest," Jasper told Emmett. Bella got up and grabbed her jacket as well as her keys.

"Bella where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going to find Edward," she replied.

She left the house before anyone could object.

------------------------------

She pulled up to where Edward's car was found and pulled her hood on, walking up the hill. She tripped a few times, since the ground was wet with rain and snow. Bella went to step over a ground when she slipped, sliding down the hill. She stood up, cleaning the mud off her. "EDWARD!" she shouted. She started climbing the hill further when she came to the meadow.

Bella pushed back a few branches and found Edward sitting in the meadow in the rain. She walked over and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Edward…" she said quietly. He looked up at her with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know how many times I can keep apologizing for what I had done Bella," he whispered.

She reached out and placed her hands on his face.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella was by her locker frustrated. "Edward I told you, he just needed my help with something," she insisted.

"Bella you're always with him. You're with Jacob more than you are with me," Edward answered.

"He's my best friend!" She exclaimed.

Edward stared at her. "Some days it doesn't feel that way," he told her.

"What does that mean?" She asked angrily.

Edward was glaring at her when the bell went off. "Listen Edward, Jacob's my best friend. You might be my boyfriend and you know what, if you seriously think that I'm picking Jacob over you, you're crazier than I thought!" She snapped.

"I'm not a fool!" Edward answered.

"Really, you can hardly tell sometimes," she hissed before storming off.

Edward glared before storming off to his own classroom.

(End Flashback)

Edward was staring at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. "I'm so sorry Bella, I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly. Bella wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I know," she answered.


	12. Step By Step

Chapter 12: Step by Step

Christmas came and went, everything slowly went back to how it was before. The awkwardness between Edward and Bella slowly faded away. They spent more time together to spend time with Renesmee. Their eyes were more for the child they had created together instead of their own problems. They made sure to push everything back to be able to give Renesmee the greatest Christmas she could ever have.

The vacation ended and it was right back to New Hampshire for school once more.

Bella was walking down the hall, heading towards her class when she slipped and fell. "Whoa! Easy," Edward chuckled, catching her.

"You always seem to be the one to catch me before I hit the floor," she commented.

Edward chuckled softly, helping her up off the floor. Bella smiled a little, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Ready for that test Friday?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Not really, but I'll be studying tonight," she replied.

"Bella!" A voice called.

Edward looked up when a guy walked over and stood behind Bella. He had long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, blue eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket. Bella cleared her throat. "Edward Cullen this is James McCarthy, James McCarthy this is Edward Cullen," she informed. James shook Edward's hand.

"Nice to meet you Edward," James commented.

"Likewise…" Edward answered.

James wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders. "Ready for class babe?" He asked.

"Yeah, see you later Edward," Bella told Edward before walking way with James.

Edward watched them walk away and couldn't help but feel disgusted.

-------------------------

Bella was in the park with Renesmee and James, the young mother was surprised of how well things were going in her life. "Bella," Edward called. She looked over to see Edward walking up to her. "Mind if I talk to you…alone?" He asked. Bella looked over at James.

"We'll be here when you get back," James answered.

Renesmee was sliding down the slide as Edward pulled Bella away. "You can't be serious," he insisted.

"What?" Bella asked.

"A guy like him? Bella he's the kind of guy we made fun of in high school," Edward replied quietly.

"Just like Tanya is the kind of girl we made fun of. I don't think it's your business who I do or don't date," she pointed out.

"I'd rather you date Jacob than him," Edward answered.

"Yeah I wonder if Leah would be kind enough to share her fiancé with me," she said sarcastically.

"I don't trust him," Edward whispered.

"It's none of you business," Bella answered.

"Mama! I want to pway!" Renesmee called.

"I don't want Renesmee around him either," Edward added.

Bella stared at him. "Excuse me, but I believe Renesmee is my daughter too and she seems to like my boyfriend more than she likes your girlfriend," she answered. Bella glared at him, pulling her jacket more around herself.

"Bells, you coming?" James called.

"Goodbye Edward," Bella told him walking away.

She walked over to Renesmee up, lifting her up with a smile, but saw tears in her daughter's eyes. "What's wrong munchkin?" She asked.

"You and daddy fight," the toddler replied, tears in her eyes.

Bella kissed her daughter's cheek, wiping the tears away. "Let's go get some hot cocoa," she said quietly.

"Here, I'll take her," James informed.

Renesmee wrapped her arms around James's neck as they walked over to the car. Edward was watching, anger showing in his eyes as he walked away.

---------------------

Tanya was looking at her boyfriend as he paced their living room. "Edward what does it matter if she has another boyfriend? The only thing you two share is that kid," she commented. He shot her a glare before he continued pacing.

"I don't trust the guy Tanya," he replied.

"What does it matter? She's a big girl she can figure things out herself," she told him.

Edward stopped pacing and looked over at her. "Why am I dating you?" He asked. He grabbed his jacket and left the apartment.

---------------------

As Edward was walking through the forest, his hands stuffed in his pockets. The air was still freezing as he walked along the hills carefully, making sure to keep his balance. His mind was drifting back to Bella when things were better, easier. The time when he was a fool to believe she was cheating on him with Jacob. He moved his fingers through his hair as he maneuvered to easily slide down a hill on his feet, walking down one of the trails when he came across the sound of laughing and the smell of fire. "Hey James, how's that new girl you're going out with?" A guy asked, tossing James a beer.

Edward looked up and carefully climbed up a tree, careful not to disturb the group of guys. "She's cool," James answered popping the top off the beer.

"Come on man, she's got a kid," his friend laughed, shoving him.

"All the reason why it's just for the thrills, makes me look good," James commented.

The guy next to him started laughing. "Seriously, I make the kid like me, the girl's in the palm of my hand," James told his friends before taking a swig of his beer. Edward felt the anger rush through his system when he mistook a step and a branch broke. "What the hell was that?" James asked standing up. Edward grabbed a hold of another branch, swinging down. "Ah, Edward right?" James asked with a smirk.

"Stay away from Bella and Renesmee," Edward answered.

"I think that would be Bella's choice if she wants me to stay away," James commented.

"Stay away from them. They're my family!" Edward snapped.

James sighed as he handed his friend the beer he was drinking. "You know Edward, you don't seem to know when to quit do you? Newsflash, you're no longer Bella's boyfriend, you dumped her," he answered.

"You're using her," Edward hissed.

"Using is such a dirty word to say," James answered.

"Well that's what you're doing isn't it?" Edward answered.

James shrugged. "Call it what it want. I won either way," he commented. He started laughing and looked over at him. "What? The pianist really going to try to beat me up?" He laughed.

"Leave Bella alone, you're going to end up hurting her and I won't let that happen," Edward answered.

James just smirked at him. "You'd have to convince Bella. Is she going to listen to the guy who left her two years ago or a guy who's actually helping her with your kid?" James asked. Edward glared at him but James grabbed his jacket off the ground, putting it on. "See you later guys," he told his friends before walking away.

---------------------------------

Next day, Bella was sitting at one of the picnic tables, reading over one of her papers when the table shook. She looked up and saw James standing on the table top. "What are you doing?" She asked laughing. James sat down on the table top with a grin.

"Checking on my girl," he replied.

She smiled a little. "Whatcha reading?" He asked, snatching it from her. He sat back on the table. "Wuthering Heights? Really?" He asked.

"There's nothing wrong with it," she replied snatching it back from him.

"Yeah, nothing screams excitement than reading about a guy whining about a girl he lost," he muttered.

"There's more depth to it than that," she sighed.

She looked at her watch. "I have to go," she told him. James got off the table and wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, looking over his shoulder to see Edward standing by his car. He grinned at Edward, purposely burying his face into Bella's hair just to annoy Edward as they walked up the steps to the school.


	13. The Way it Used to Be

Chapter 13: The Way it Used to be

Edward was sitting on his couch when Tanya came in. "Hey Eddie," she greeted smiling. She kissed him briefly when he let out a sigh.

"Tanya, we need to talk," he informed.

"Oh I have to talk to you too. My parents are coming into town…" she started.

Edward moved his fingers through his hair. "Tanya…I think I should find my own place," he told her. Her smile disappeared as fast as it came.

"What? Why?" She asked.

He stared at her, letting out a sigh. "It's her isn't it?" She asked. He kept quiet. "Oh I see, just because she comes into your life and says the kid is yours you're suddenly wanting to go back to her," she commented.

"I want to be near my daughter, Tanya. She is mine, you can't deny that when you look at her," he answered.

"You listen here Edward Cullen, I won you fair and square, you're not her boyfriend anymore," she hissed.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not a trophy," he answered. He got up went into the bedroom to grab his things.

"You're not serious!" she gasped.

"Does it look like I'm serious?" He asked as he started throwing things into a bag.

Tanya let out hiss. "She's nothing but a whore and you still want her! I hear you say her name at night in your sleep," she hissed. Edward spun around and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't you ever call Bella that again," he snapped.

He grabbed his bags. "Goodbye Tanya," He told her before leaving the apartment.

As soon as the door closed, Edward heard her let out a scream and something crashed into the door. Now he had another problem, he had nowhere to go.

---------------------

Edward pulled up to an apartment, closing his eyes. "I have to be desperate to be doing this," he muttered. He got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door, knocking once he reached it. He waited a couple of minutes and the door opened.

"Well, this is a surprise," Rosalie commented, her arms crossed over her chest.

Edward sighed, closing his eyes. "Rosalie I am the scum of this earth for leaving Bella behind. I'm a selfish bastard and this selfish bastard needs a place to stay," he told her.

"I don't know," she answered, tapping her foot on the floor.  
"Come in Edward," Emmett said from behind Rosalie.

Rosalie stepped aside and Edward grabbed his bags, going into their house. "As long as you can handle screaming in a week," Emmett commented.

"Don't worry about it," Edward answered, setting his bags down.

Edward sat down on the couch and Rosalie disappeared into the kitchen while Emmett sat across from him. "Alright Emmett what do you have to say?" He asked.

"One thing's for sure if it weren't for me I can guarantee your ass will be out on the street," Emmett replied.

"I've been a good father to Renesmee since I found out about her, are you guys going to keep punishing me?" He asked.

"That's not the point. The point is you hurt my baby sister. Never in my life did I see Bella cry. You left and she cried for months. We couldn't even mention your name without her bursting into tears," Emmett replied.

Edward closed his mouth, rubbing his hands together. "However, Bella's happy, and she seems to be on good terms with you. I'll be good terms with you Edward, as long as you don't hurt her again and do what you promised me six years ago," he explained.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Protect her when I can't," Emmett replied.

"What about her new boyfriend?" Edward asked.

"Between you and me I don't trust this guy," he replied.

Edward was silent, closing his eyes. "Emmett, I would do anything to take back all the things I did and said to your sister. It's because of me she's with this guy," he muttered.

"And I know you'll be the one to pull her out of this. She thinks she likes the guy, but she doesn't look at him like the way she still looks at you," Rosalie said coming out of the kitchen.

Edward moved to a chair so his sister could have the couch. "And we see the way you still look at her," she added, letting out a deep breath as she got herself situated.

"Kid giving you troubles?" Edward chuckled.  
"You try carrying around a watermelon for nine months and then tell me how it feels," she answered.

Emmett got up and moved pillows behind her back and under her feet. Rosalie let out a deep breath, her hand on her stomach. "Anyways, Edward, she loves you yet, it's obvious," she told him.

"I can hardly get her to speak to me," Edward answered.

"You're slowly gaining her trust back," she told him.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, exhausted. "She loves you though. Don't know why but she does," she said tiredly.

"Just rest Rose," Emmett told her quietly putting the blanket over her.

Rosalie closed her eyes and sleep claimed her. Emmett gestured to go outside and Edward followed him.

Edward stood outside, leaning against the railing of the porch. Emmett sat down on the chair there letting out a sigh. "I don't like how James looks at my sister. He looks at her like she's something to eat and it disturbs me to no end," he explained. He looked over at his sister's ex-boyfriend. "Protect her Edward, keep an eye on her because you see Rosalie I can't watch my sister like a hawk like I used to," he commented.

"I'll make sure she's safe Emmett, I promise," Edward answered.

-------------------

Edward woke up to the sound of his cell phone going off. He reached over and grabbed it. "Hello?" He answered half asleep.

"Edward?" Bella asked scared.

"Yeah, it's me what's going on?" He asked.

"My car broke down and I'm trapped in the middle of nowhere, I hardly have phone reception," she replied.

"Where are you?" He asked getting up.

Bella told him where she was and he grabbed some clothes out off his duffle. "I'm coming just hold on," he reassured her before hanging up. He grabbed his keys and hurried down the stairs, towards his car.

He drove about a half hour when he found Bella standing on the side of the road in the rain. He pulled up and opened the passenger's side door. She got into the car, rubbing her hands together. "What were you doing all the way out here at three in the morning?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied.

Edward glanced at her and started driving. "You were always a bad liar Bells," he pointed out. She let out a sigh.

"Okay, I was supposed to meet James somewhere but I got lost," she muttered, rubbing her arms to shake the cold.

Edward stopped the car and pulled off his jacket. "Here," he told her as he pulled his jacket around her.

"Thanks…" she said quietly.

Edward put the car back into drive and drove off again. "Why are you with this guy?" He asked. Bella shrugged.

"He's a kind man," she answered.

He closed his mouth, staring straight at the road. "Bella…I know you won't start trusting me yet…but James is not a good person," he told her. She remained quiet staring out the window. "I don't want you dating him Bella…" he started.

"Stop the car Edward," she told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Stop the car I'll walk home!" She exclaimed.

Edward pulled over and Bella got out, throwing his jacket back at him. Edward got out of the car and went after her. "Since I left you've made stupider decisions than you did when we were together!" he exclaimed.

"What are you saying? I'm dumb now?" She asked angrily.

"No! Your decisions are dumb! I'd rather you date Jacob, Tyler, or even Mike than this guy! At least those guys would give a damn about you!" he answered.

Bella continued walking and Edward ran after her. "Do you want to know why I left?! Besides the fact I thought you were cheating on me with Jacob?" He asked grabbing her arm. Bella ripped her arm from his grasp..

"I don't really care anymore," she told him.

She kept walking away, stuffing her hands in her pocket. "I left because I thought if you wanted Jacob more than me then I should've left you with someone that you cared about! Someone who I know loved you since you were kids! I left because I thought it was the right thing to do!" He called out to her. She turned around and looked at him. "What happened to the Bella that I fell in love with in high school?" He asked.

"She died when you left!" She replied angrily, but her voice cracked as she spoke.

Edward walked over to her. "Bella, I'll be begging for your forgiveness forever and I know I have to. I hurt you, I hurt you in the worse way possible and I wish I could tell you how sorry I truly am…" he started. Bella was stunned when Edward dropped to his knees, holding the hem of her jacket in his hands. "And I'm dead too, I killed myself," he told her, his voice wavering. He pressed his forehead against the spot right above her knees. "I'm dead, Bella, the Edward you knew died the same day the Bella I knew died," he admitted. "I know I hurt you and nothing in the world can change it. I'm trying and the first thing I had to do was step up and be a father and I have been trying," he said quietly.

Bella bit her lower lip and she found herself moving her fingers through his hair. She felt his tears soaking into her pants. She sunk down on her knees in front of him, tears showing in her own eyes. "The worse part of all of this Bella is that I'm still in love with you," he confessed. Bella placed her hands on his face, staring into his tear filled emerald green eyes. "I love you more than my life," he whispered. He pressed his forehead to hers. "I would die for you," he said quietly, wrapping his arms around her.

Bella let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I wish it was the way it used to be," he whispered.

"It can't be," she answered.

She pulled away and stood up. "It just can't," she told him. Edward stood up from the ground.

"Bella…" he started.

Bella stared at him. "I don't love you anymore," she told him walking away. Edward stood there in disbelief.


	14. Hardball

Chapter 14: Hardball

Edward was sitting out in the waiting room of the hospital. Earlier that morning Rosalie had gone into labor and he was the only one home. He had called Emmett on his way to the hospital while Rosalie was screaming in the passenger's seat how much she hates Emmett and vowing he would never put his hands on her again.

As he sat in the waiting room, he saw Renesmee in the play area humming and playing with the blocks there. He moved his fingers through his hair letting out a shaky sigh. He closed his eyes as his mind started drifting when Renesmee pulled on his sleeve. She raised her arms up. "Daddy…" she said quietly. Edward lifted her up in his arms, kissing her forehead.

"You should try to sleep," he whispered.

"No sweepy," she answered.

He kissed her forehead again and started humming softly to her. Renesmee gripped his shirt as her eyes started drooping.

Bella arrived at the hospital and saw Edward in the waiting room with a dozing Renesmee. She heard the song he was humming and felt her heart stop in her chest. He was humming her lullaby. She let out a shaky sigh, swallowing hard. James stood behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder. She glanced at him and smiled a little.

Edward stroked his daughter's hair with a small smile on his face. He was able to sit in silence and look at the child he and Bella created together. She was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen in his life and it was hard to believe that he and Bella created her. He adored this little girl, the moment he first saw her his heart was hers. He stroked her hair gently with a sad smile on his face. "You know, I would've married your mom after high school, I had planned on asking her after graduation," he whispered.

Edward swallowed hard and continued stroking her hair. "I messed up, Ness, I messed up badly and I missed out so much on your life. I missed your first step…your first word…your first smile…I'm sorry I missed out on everything with you too. But I promise I won't miss out on anything else in your life. Your first day of school…I'll be protecting you from any of the boys that would come around to ask you out. I'll be there for you when that first heartbreak happens, when you graduate high school, graduate college, when you get married, and when you become a mommy too. I'm not missing out on anything else Renesmee, I love you so much," he whispered. He felt his heart break and pressed his forehead to his daughter's. "Its all my fault this happened and I wish I could take it all back," he said quietly.

Bella had heard his words and leaned against the wall, thankful that James had left to get some coffee. She put her hand against her forehead and choked back a sob. She put her hand over her mouth and fought back all the tears. "Why am I so stupid?" She whispered, sniffling. She looked over to see Edward rocking their two-year-old back and forth in his arms.

------------------------

A few hours later, Edward walked into the cafeteria to get some coffee when he saw Bella sitting at one of the tables. "I thought you'd be sitting with James," he commented.

"He's with Renesmee," she replied.

Edward grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting at the other table. "Edward…why won't you sit here?" She asked.

"Why? You still don't trust me even though I lowered myself to my knees in tears telling you how I feel from my heart and you still shove me away," he replied.

"Yes," she told him.  
"Why?" He asked.

"Because you hurt me," she replied.

Edward sat down across from her. "Dammit Bella what is it going to take to get you to see how sorry I am?" He asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

She got up and went back upstairs. Edward closed his eyes tight and let out a shaky breath.

--------------------------

When the sun started to come up, an exhausted Emmett came out. "It's a girl," he announced tiredly. Bella and Alice got up to hug their brother.

"Congratulations," they told him.

Emmett hugged them back with a smile. "What's her name?" Esme asked standing up.

"Evelyn Rachel Swan," he replied.

"Beautiful name," Alice commented beaming.

"You're not dressing our kid up," Emmett told his sister.

"You guys are just not fun," Alice whined.

Jasper laughed as he got up, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. Bella smiled a little, biting her lower lip.

She walked into Rosalie's hospital room to see her baby niece. "Rosalie she's beautiful," she whispered. Rosalie smiled tiredly.

"Want to hold her?" Emmett asked.

"Um…sure," she replied.

Emmett took Evelyn from Rosalie's arms and carefully placed her into Bella's arms. Bella looked down at the baby with a small smile on her face. She looked up when the door opened and saw Edward walk in with Renesmee on his hip. "Baby!" The toddler gasped. Bella smiled as she walked over to show her daughter her new baby cousin.

"Renesmee, this is Evelyn," she said quietly.

Renesmee waved smiling. "Hi," she whispered. She looked at her mother. "Baby's sleeping," she said quietly.

"Yep, the baby's sleeping," she replied.

Edward smiled a little. "She's beautiful Rose," he told his sister.

"Thank you," Rosalie said tiredly.

Edward looked back at Bella, their eyes locking. She cleared her throat and placed the baby back into the crib. "I should go," she whispered leaving.

"Renesmee do you want to go with mommy?" Edward asked.

"No," the toddler replied, burying her head into Edward's chest.

Edward looked at his ex confused, never did he hear his daughter decline going home before. "Bella…" he started.

"I have to go," she told him leaving the room quickly.

"Emmett…" he started.

Emmett took Renesmee into his arms while Edward went after Bella. "Bella!" He called. Bella kept walking when Edward grabbed her arm. She let out a cry, ripping her arm away. "I hardly touched you," he told her. He grabbed her arm again, revealing a large bruise on her arm. "Bella…" he started.

"I hit the counter," she told him.

She walked away after that. Edward stood there with anger showing on his face. He let out a shout and kicked the nearest wall. Emmett walked over and stood by his brother-in-law. Edward looked at Emmett, letting out a deep breath. "That's it, that son of a bitch isn't going to do it again," he muttered. Edward grabbed his jacket off the chair. "I'm keeping my promise, Em, I'm going to protect your sister," he told him before storming out of the hospital.

----------------------

Edward ran down the hill of the forest, heading towards the same place he knew James was. The rain started to fall, but Edward just continued on his path. The anger was pulsing through his veins, his eyes were burning with hatred. He hit a wet spot on a hill, but instead of falling down on it, he just purposely slid through the mud and the leaves.

Once he reached the bottom, he could hear the laughter and he could smell the fire. He came to the spot to see everyone under a tarp while the fire was burning. "JAMES!" He shouted angrily. Just as James looked up, Edward crashed into him, sending them both to the ground.

"EDWARD!" Bella shouted from behind one of James's friends.

Edward stood up just as James kicked him in the stomach, sending him into the ground. "Well, well, big bad Edward's come out to play," he taunted. Edward held his stomach.

"You're hurting her you son of a bitch," Edward snapped.

James kicked Edward in the side, sending him into the ground. "Not too much, just enough to show the bitch her place," he laughed. Edward got up from the ground, punching him in the face.

"You sick asshole!" He snapped.

James held his jaw with a grin. "Well, I guess it's on," he commented with a chuckle. Edward took off his jacket, throwing it aside as James did the same with his.

"You won't hurt her again," Edward answered.

"We'll see about that," James cackled.


	15. At Last

Chapter 15: At Last

James threw a punch at Edward, Edward ducked out of the way, hitting James in the middle throwing him to the ground. Edward went to kick him when James rolled out of the way, getting up from the ground.

Bella stood there, biting her lower lip. "_I'd die for you Bella_," his words echoing in her head. Her eyes widened as she watched James start to play unfairly, throwing muddy leaves into Edward's face. "NO!" Bella shouted. She ran over and jumped on James's back. "I won't let you hurt him!" Bella snapped. James grabbed her arm, throwing her onto the ground.

"I'll take care of you later!" he snapped.

Bella's world spun when her head hit a rock. Edward ran at James again, punching him hard in the face before moving to kick him in the stomach. James grabbed his foot and twisted it, making Edward hit the ground. Edward moved his head to find Bella unconscious on the ground. "Bella!" He exclaimed running over to her. He placed his hands on her face. "Bella, wake up," he insisted. He saw blood coming from the back of her head and Edward turned around, glaring at James. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted running at him. James dodged his attack, blocking punch after punch, kick after kick until Edward finally kicked him in the knee. He started to repeatedly kick James in the side. James kicked at Edward gain when Edward grabbed his arm, throwing him hard to the ground, punching him in the face, hearing his nose break.

Edward started punching him in the face repeatedly. He suddenly felt someone grab onto him, pulling him off. "GET OFF!" he shouted, moving to punch the person when he saw that it was Jacob.

"Alice told us you'd be out here, Bella had her come with her here one night," Jacob told him.

Edward glared at James and saw that the guy was staggering up from the ground. Edward went at him again, not caring about everyone's shouts of protest. He punched him in the face again when he felt something hit his side. He let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the ground, his side feeling like it was on fire. He saw James there with a knife. "GRAB HIM!" A voice shouted. Edward moved over towards Bella's unconscious form, his hand on her face.

"Bella," he whispered gently.

Emmett walked over and picked his sister up from the ground while Jacob helped Edward up off the ground as they moved over to the police cars that were there waiting.

--------------------------

Bella woke up, her vision was extremely blurry. "Bells, can you hear me?" A voice asked. She blinked several times and saw her father there. "Hey kid," he said smiling.

"Dad…" she said quietly.

Charlie smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My head hurts a little…but what…happ---Edward…where's Edward?" She asked starting to sit up.

"Easy, Bells, he's asleep," Charlie answered, gesturing over to the other side of the room.

Edward was in a chair sleeping. "How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Two days," Charlie replied.

She closed her eyes for a second and looked over at Edward's sleeping form. "I'll go get the doctor to have him come look at you," Charlie informed. She nodded and watched him leave. Edward slowly opened his eyes and saw Bella staring at him.

"You came to help me," she whispered.

Edward slowly got up, wincing from the pain in his side. "I told you I'd do anything for you," he answered. Bella stared at him, biting her lower lip.

"You kept your promise," she whispered gently.

She reached up and hugged him tight. Edward hugged her breath, closing his eyes tight. "God Bella…" he started.

"I forgive you," she blurted out.

Edward stared at her in disbelief. "And I'm sorry, I lied to you in the forest. I still love you. I love you more than anything and it killed me to say those words," she told him. Edward placed his hands on her face.

"I love you too," he answered, smiling.

He kissed her gently before holding her close. "My God do I love you," he whispered. Bella hugged him tight, sniffling.

"I'm such a fool," Bella sobbed.

"No you're not a fool," he whispered, kissing the side of her head.

Edward pulled back a little. "Bella…will you go out with me? Again?" He asked. She laughed a little, pressing her forehead against the side of his head.

"Yes," she replied, smiling.

He pulled back and kissed her deeply, his hands on the sides of her neck. Bella kissed him back, her arms wrapped around him. The door opened and Renesmee ran in. "Mama! Daddy!" She called. Edward lifted his daughter up onto the bed and the toddler hugged her mother tight. "Mama feel better?" She asked. Bella hugged her back and looked at Edward.

"Mama feels a lot better sweetheart," she answered.

Edward kissed the top of his daughter's head before kissing Bella again.


	16. Two Souls Combined

Chapter 16: Two Souls Combined

Three months later, Edward and Bella returned to Forks, walking along the streets they used to go down together when they were dating in high school. They were halfway to Charlie's house when Edward suddenly stopped. "What is it?" She asked. Edward reached under a bush and pulled out a weather beaten plastic bag with what looked like sticks. "What is that?" She asked.

"The carnations I bought you two years ago when I went to apologize," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip as she looked at the very dead flowers in his hand. "You did come back," she whispered.

"I did, but I was a foolish boy then," he said quietly.

Bella reached up, placing her hand on the side of his face. "I've forgiven you," she whispered. He pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes.

"I loved you then Bella," he murmured.

She nodded her head slowly and he moved his hand over her back letting out a sigh. They were moving slowly, step by step to get to know each other all over again. Edward kissed her gently before they started walking the rest of the way to Charlie's house. Bella took the dead flower stems and threw them into the trashcan. Edward kissed the back of her hand as they walked up the steps. Bella went to take off her jacket when Edward took her jacket off for her. "Dad? Renesmee?" She called.

"There's a note on the fridge," he observed.

Bella walked over and took the note off the fridge, reading it over. "Bells, took Ness up to Port Royal. I'll be back later, dad," she read. Edward laughed a little.

"You weren't kidding when you were saying your dad's attached to her," he commented.

Bella smiled a little and let out a sight as she walked upstairs to her old room with Edward walking behind her.

They sat down on her bed and Edward looked around. "You took down the drawings," he teased. Bella laughed a little, shaking her head.

"A lot of things changed in this room. For the first year Renesmee slept in a crib that sat at the foot of my bed," she answered.

Edward held her hand, moving his fingers over her wrist. She smiled a little, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He kissed the back of her hand again. "I did my homework in here as well just so I could be close to her," she said quietly. She let out a sigh, leaning against him. He kissed the top of her head, moving his fingers through her hair. "Edward…where did you go after you disappeared?" She asked.

Edward lied back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I emptied my bank account and just went anywhere and everywhere until I had just enough money to pay my tuition to Dartmouth. I traveled all over the place. I stayed in Vancouver for a few months, then Alaska, Italy, I just traveled," he explained. Bella lied down next to him, moving her hand over his chest. "I had thrown my phone out because I was so hurt I didn't have the courage to talk to my family," he whispered.

Bella played with the buttons on his shirt, buttoning and unbuttoning them again. "I went to Dartmouth and started to be just a womanizer really. Any girl I wanted I got at the drop of a hat. I didn't love any of those girls, it was just something to try to fill the void," he said quietly. Bella kissed his chest and let out a sigh. "I became the person you and I despised. The total opposite than I ever would want to be. My God Bella I destroyed my life. Then there was Tanya who just refused to take 'no' for an answer. I was just so depressed and beaten down mentally on myself that I just gave into her instead of fighting," he explained. Edward swallowed hard and tears pressed against his eyes. "And ever moment I was with her, I kept thinking of you," he added, his voice cracking.

She sat up a little more. "I tried to date…I did…before James I mean. I did try to date, but all the time I sat there comparing him to you. Then I would go home at night and just cried and cried until I was asleep. I was just looking for a father for Renesmee, because I just didn't think I would fall in love again after you and I didn't," she explained. Edward reached up, stroking her face gently. "You're the only one for me," she whispered.

"You're the only woman for me," he answered.

Bella leaned forward and kissed him gently. Edward kissed her back, his hand moving up into her hair. She moved so she was more on top of him, their kiss deepening, the same electricity they felt two almost three years ago zapped through them. She ran her hand over his chest, gliding over the buttons of his shirt. She undid a few of the buttons before leaning forward, kissing his throat and his chest. Edward closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. His hand glided over her arms, going towards her hands. Bella moved her fingers through his, but pulled her hands back as she finished undoing the buttons on his shirt, leaving kisses along his torso with each button that was undone.

Edward closed his eyes and helped her throw the shirt aside. He pulled her on top of him again, caressing the side of her neck before sitting up a little, kissing her jaw and her neck while his hands pulled at the hem of her shirt. He pulled the cotton material over her head with ease, her brown hair cascading over her shoulders. He moved his hands up into her hair, kissing her again. Bella kissed him back, her hands moving along his arms and over his chest again as she moved him back onto the bed. He ran his fingers along her spine, skimming over the clasp of her pale blue, laced bra. He sat up again and pulled her into his lap, placing delicate, loving kisses on the tops of her breasts.

Bella bit her lower lip as she moved her fingers through his hair, moving down to scratch the back of his neck. She let out a small sigh as his lips moved over her throat, leaving opened mouthed kisses. She felt his left hand glide over her side while his right continued to caress the small of her back. She tilted her head back a little as he kissed along her collarbone, nuzzling her skin a little. He nudged one of her bra straps down her arm and kissed over her shoulder before kissing the spot behind her ear that made her eyes roll back. "Edward…" she sighed before she could stop herself.

They moved so she was on her back this time and Edward looked at the beautiful angel under him. He moved his fingers over her flat stomach, leaning forward to place kisses over every inch of her skin. He heard her sighs and her whispering his name again and again with every kiss. He reached behind her back and undid her bra, pulling the lacey material away from her body, revealing her half-naked body to him. He skimmed his fingers over her breasts, making her moan softly and arch her back a little. Edward leaned forward, kissing her softly, yet lovingly.

Bella opened her mouth under his, moving her fingers over his back before moving towards his front to undo the belt of his pants. She felt a shiver run up and down her spine as he moved his hand under her knee, hitching her leg over his hip. Edward closed his eyes, groaning softy into her mouth at the intimate contact. The feeling of her body melding against his was electrifying and fulfilling.

Their clothes were stripped off and they were under the blankets. Their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat, they moaned each other's names, but that was about it when it came to words. Just hearing each other say their lover's name was arousing enough to add anything else. He moved inside her and they connected immediately, two parts of a puzzle completed. They moved their hips together, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Their pace picked up after a little while. Bella moaned a little louder than before as Edward held their hands above heir heads, touching the headboard of her bed. The old bed squeaked, the headboard lightly tapped against the wall, but it had gone unnoticed by them. Her brown eyes were locked with his green eyes as they felt their climaxes. Edward kissed her passionately, Bella kissed him back, moaning as they both tried to reach their releases. Their grips on each other's hands tightened as they hit their peaks, both moaning each other's names loudly.

Edward collapsed on top of her, his sweaty forehead against hers. Bella moved her fingers over his jaw, trying to catch her breath. He kissed her neck as his breathing still came out in pants. They were wrapped tightly around each other, not wanting to let each other go, afraid this was a dream and soon they would be waking up at any moment. Bella moved her fingers through his damp hair, letting out a deep breath. "So beautiful," he whispered gently, kissing her jaw.

"Don't start that," she answered.

"Why not?" He asked brushing his nose against hers.

Bella let out a sigh. "I'm not that beautiful Edward, we have this debate all the time," she answered.

"And yet I mean it every time I say it," he murmured, nipping at her lips.

She sighed against his lips, moving her hand over his sweaty back.

After awhile, Edward had moved aside and Bella was asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. He moved his fingers over her jaw lovingly, watching her sleep with a smile. Even now watching her sleep was fascinating to him. During high school he would sneak into her room just to watch her sleep, she looked like a beautiful angel watching him sleep. Edward leaned forward, kissing her softly. "I love you," he whispered. She sighed in her sleep, whispering his name. He smiled gently before falling asleep with his arms around her.

The moonlight was showing into the bedroom window on the reunited lovers, on the floor sitting by Edward's discarded pants was a dark blue ring box with a gold lining.


	17. Try, Try Again

Chapter 17: Try, Try Again

Bella smiled as she and Edward walked down their familiar path. Edward stopped and placed his hands on her waist as he lifted her over a fallen tree. "Edward you don't need to keep lifting me up over everything," she insisted.

"Knowing you, yeah I have to," he answered.

Bella rolled her eyes and left out a yelp when he pulled her onto his back. "Ready" He asked.

"Edward we're not seventeen anymore," she reminded him holding onto him.

"Worth a try," he pointed out.

Bella closed her eyes tight as he started running, grabbed a hold of a tree limp and swung across the large gap that was on their trail. She still clung to him and he kept walking through the forest. "Why are we going this way anyways?" She asked.

"Because," he replied.

"Not an answer," she told him.

"Sure it is, because that's how I answered you," he replied.

"You're impossible sometimes," she commented.

"Yeah but you love me anyways," he chuckled.

Bella smiled as she kissed the back of his neck. "You better believe it," she answered quietly. He pushed branches back and they came to their meadow. He set her down and Bella walked around. "So what is so important that you had to get me all the way out here?" She asked curiously.

Edward cleared his throat nervously. "I wanted to talk to you…alone," he replied. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Should I be afraid?" She asked.

"No I don't think so," he replied.

He let out a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. "The last year has been insane, but the last six months have been a dream," he told her. Bella smiled as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I feel that since we've started reconnecting, everything is falling into place. I have been trying to think of the right way to do this the last few weeks but…" he started. Edward was about to bend down on one knee when a cell phone went off. "You brought your phone?" he asked.

"Yes because what if there was an emergency?" She answered.

Bella looked at the ID on her phone and saw that it was Alice. "Hello?" She answered. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"_There goes that moment_," he thought.

Bella hung up after a few minutes. "Alice had big news," she commented.

"What's that?" He asked.

"She's pregnant," Bella replied smiling.

"It has to be the water in Forks," he laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes a little before gripping the sides of his jacket. "So…what did you want to talk about?" She asked. Edward smiled a little.

"It's not important," he assured her.

He kissed her briefly. "Come on we should go back, I'm sure your sister wants to tell you all about it in depth," he answered. Bella held his hand and they went back home.

----------------------

Edward was visiting his parents' house, looking at the cooling coffee in his coffee cup. "I take it the proposal didn't go as planned?" Esme asked sitting down.

"Alice called just as I was about to ask," he replied.

Carlisle sat down, his hand resting on his wife's knee. "It took me ten tries to propose to your mother," he chuckled.

"Why so many tries?" Edward asked.

"Let's see, the first time I tried to propose at the restaurant I took her on our first date, but that got interrupted when your mother got sick with food poisoning. The second time I tried to propose during Valentine's Day, but that was a disaster," he replied.

"Why?" Edward asked.

Esme patted his hand. "Your dad got into a fight that night," she replied.

"You? You the man who raised his kids that violence is never the answer for anything?" Edward asked.

"Do as I say not as I do son," Carlisle answered.

"What about the other times?" Edward asked.

"Son, anything that could've gone wrong went wrong every time I went to propose to Esme," he answered.

Esme laughed a little, shaking her head. "I ended up proposing to her in her dorm room after I was done interning at the hospital," he added.

"Where's your next attempt to propose be?" Esme asked smiling.

"I was hoping to propose to her in the gazebo where we danced at prom," he replied.

Edward rubbed his hands together. "In fact, Rosalie should be finishing it up in there," he said quietly. He cleared his throat and let out a deep breath.

-------------------------

Bella got out of the car and looked around in surprise. "Isn't this where we spent prom?" She asked.

"Yep," he replied smiling.

"How did you…" she started.

"I have ways," he replied.

They walked around the now empty building. She bit her lower lip as her eyes scanned the room, memories of the music blasting, their classmates dancing, the lights all over the place. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked towards the beautiful decorated gazebo, just like it was nearly three years ago. "Wow…" she whispered. Edward smiled as he led her into the middle of the dance floor.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"You're serious?" She asked curiously.

"Oh why not?" He answered grinning.

"Edward, it's almost three years later but I still don't dance," she told him.

Edward smiled a little as he wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her up off the floor and had her stand on his feet. "I don't hear music," she commented. Edward took a remote from his pants pocket and turned on the stereo. She smiled softly as they started dancing around the gazebo.

"You look so beautiful tonight, just like at prom," he said quietly.

"Edward, please, I'm not beautiful," she answered.

Edward sighed. "I wish you would start believing me that you're beautiful," he murmured. He stroked her face gently, smiling softly. She smiled back as he held her hand and spun her around slowly. She bit her lower lip and once she turned around, she saw Edward down on one knee in front of her. "Bella, I love you more than anything. My heart was yours the moment we met when you first came to Forks. All these years all I ever thought about was spending forever. Isabella Marie Swan…" he started. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, opening it to reveal the ring. "I love you now and I will love you forever. Will you marry me?" He asked. Bella smiled as she walked over to him.

"Of course I will. A thousand times yes," she replied beaming.

Edward slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her deeply. Bella kissed him back with a smile, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He lifted her up off the ground and spun her around. She laughed and clung to him with a huge smile on her face.


	18. EpilogueGreatness

Epilogue: Greatness

Bella pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she put hers and Edward's wedding photograph on the mantle piece. "That's the last of it," she announced. She felt a tug on her pant leg. She looked down and smiled to see her one-year-old son staring up at her with his emerald green eyes, his pacifier bobbing up and down in his mouth as he held his arms open for his mother. Bella smiled as she lifted him up into her arms, kissing his forehead. "Hey there buddy," she said quietly.

She walked out of the living room carrying a box with her free hand as she tossed the box to Emmett. "Thanks for your help," she told him.

"No prob," he answered.

Rosalie walked in with three-year-old Evelyn sitting on her hip. The toddler had Emmett's brown eyes, Rosalie's long blonde hair with curls in it. "Renesmee should be home from kindergarten soon," Bella commented. She moved so her son was sitting more on her hip.

"How's Eddie doing?" Emmett asked.

Bella kissed her son's cheek. "He's alright, just a little grouchy because he refused to take his nap," Bella replied looking at the baby.

"Where's Edward at?" Emmett asked.

"He's at the hospital, remember he has to get his residency in yet," she replied.

She swayed back and forth, making her son giggle. "Have you heard from Jasper and Alice?" She asked.

"Yep, she'll be calling you later. Jasper got a teaching job at a college for history and she got a job at a fashion agency," Rosalie replied.

"What about Jacquelyn?" She asked.

"Alice takes her to work most of the time," Emmett laughed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Bella answered.

A car pulled up and Renesmee climbed out. "Mama!" She called beaming. She ran over with a drawing in her hand. "Look, look!" She told her mother excitedly.

"What's that baby?" She asked, holding up a picture.

"You, daddy, Eddie, and me," Renesmee replied smiling.

"Your first drawing for our new refrigerator," Bella told her, kissing her forehead.

She walked into the kitchen with her daughter trailing behind her and hung the picture up. "Daddy's going to love it when he comes home," she commented. Emmett lifted his niece, having her sit on one of the barstools by the island in the kitchen.

"Mama where's daddy?" Renesmee asked.

"He had to go to work today," Bella replied.

Eddie started whimpering when Bella tried to put him down. "He's in one of those moods too?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh yeah, he just throws a tantrum when I put him down today," she replied.

She kissed the side of his head before moving over to the refrigerator to get out some milk for Renesmee. Eddie gripped her shirt and scanned the new house curiously. "How does it feel to have a house you can actually share with your husband?" Rosalie asked.

"Feels nice to be staying in the same house as him instead of him living here in one apartment and I was finishing my transfer back in New Hampshire," Bella replied.

They left the kitchen and Bella sat down with Eddie standing on her knees. "You big boy," she cooed. Eddie gurgled and bounced on her knees.

"Has he been walking?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah he walks now, most of the time to run after Edward out the door," Bella replied with a laugh.

Emmett and Rosalie laughed as they sat down. Renesmee came out with her sippy cup of milk. "Renesmee, you know the rules," she told her daughter.

"Mommy," she pouted.

"Ness, kitchen," Bella told her.

The little girl ran back into the kitchen and Bella sat up. "Since when did you start calling her Ness?" Emmett teased.

"Oh hush," Bella laughed.

When six o'clock rolled around, Edward's Volvo pulled up and Renesmee ran towards the door. "DADDY!" She shouted. Edward opened the door lifting her up off the floor.

"Hey there," he greeted kissing her cheek.

"Hey Edward," Emmett called.

Edward came in and put his daughter back on the floor. "Hey looks nice in here," he told Bella before kissing her.

"Hm thank you," she answered.

"Dada!" Eddie gurgled holding his arms out.

Edward took his son into his arms and sat down next to his wife. "Ah good to be home," he commented.

"How did it go?" Bella asked.

"The usual," Edward replied before making a face at Eddie, making the one-year-old gurgle with laughter.

Bella smiled, holding his free hand.

---------------------------

Later that night, Bella walked into the bedroom with a sigh. "I finally got Renesmee to sleep," she commented. Edward came out of the bathroom.

"She's one stubborn little girl," he commented.

"I think she gets that from both of us," she answered.

Edward smiled and placed his hands on her waist. "The house looks great," he told her, kissing her. Bella kissed him back with a smile, her hands on the sides of his neck.

"Why thank you," she answered after pulling away.

She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth while Edward got into the bed, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "How does it feel to have a home?" he asked. Bella came out after awhile, climbing into bed.

"It feels great to be sharing a home with you," she replied.

She kissed him gently with a smile. Edward kissed her back, moving his fingers over her cheek. Bella pulled back and lied back against the pillows as he lied next to her, entwining his fingers with hers, their wedding rings touching. They enjoyed their moments of silence together. "Are you happy?" He asked. She looked at him with a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm very happy," she replied.

Edward kissed her softly, pressing his forehead to hers. Bella smiled softly, her eyes closed. They snuggled more under their blankets before wrapping their arms around each other. Edward reached behind her and turned the lamp off by their bed, their room falling into darkness. He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

They wrapped their arms tighter around each other before falling asleep, spending the rest of their lives together like it should have been such a long time ago.

****

(Sneak Peek to next Story)

__

"Dr. Cullen…I mean Edward…how can you pick up your life after you feel like it's been destroyed to Hell?" She asked.

Edward sighed, tapping the table. "You look for help from someone who you know you can trust," he replied. She nodded her head slowly, closing her eyes.

"I probably shouldn't stay," she said quietly.

She cleared her throat and stood up from the table. "Don't leave," he said before he could stop himself.

"Edward…this is way past doctor patient area," she answered.

Bella pushed her fingers through her hair. "I will see you for my next appointment," she told him. She grabbed her purse off the chair and left the diner. She walked towards her truck and sat down, letting out a deep breath. She grabbed her keys, started her truck up, and drove off.

Title: A Second Chance in Life

Rating: M

Pairings: canon

Genre: Romance, angst

This Story is Due: August 27th, 2009


End file.
